New Metal Fight Story
by Thunder Crush
Summary: Adopted by Jackpot 2.
1. Chapter 1 A New Blader in Town

**Late at night in a quiet town that was next to a large body of water, and a mountain where kids play Beyblade a popular and fun game, and that's when a tall black cloaked boy at the town's entrance was then stopped in his tracks because of four teens standing in a row who were wearing street clothes have stopped him from going any further.**

The Mysterious Blader looked about 13 years old who has short light blue spiky hair growing down, black eyes and wearing a black cloak with a hood over his head and underneath it is a white T-Shirt with a nine headed sea serpent on it, blue pants with a blue launcher attached to his black belt worn around his waist.

''Stop right there!'', One of the boys who was wearing a red shirt and has big spiky brown hair and brown pants demanded as the mysterious blader was just standing there.

''Who are you guys supposed to be?'', The Mysterious Blader asked obviously getting irritated because he knows that they're not going to let him through.

''We're Face Hunters for your information.'', Another boy who was wearing green pants, black boots, a yellow shirt underneath a green jacket and a hat on backwards replied with a grin smile on his face.

''Yeah if you want to enter this town, then you will have to give us all you Bey points.'', another boy who was wearing a blue shirt, a blue hat and black pants demanded with a small chuckle.

''You must be kidding you think I'm going to give you guys all of my Bey points to you guys? Now let me go through this town, so I can continue my journey!'', The Mysterious Blader demanded as he refused to give up his Bey points and wanted to go through this town.

''Fine have it your way''. The last boy exclaimed that was wearing a blue muscle shirt with a blue X as he got out his Bey launcher along with the other three Face Hunters.

''LET IT RIP'', The Face Hunters said simultaneously as all of them shot different colored Generic Beys from their launchers and were heading right towards the Mysterious Blader, who just sighed.

''I don't have time for this. So I'll end this quickly'', The Mysterious Blader exclaimed as he got out his blue launcher and shot a strange dark blue and white Bey at the other four Beys and clashed with the other four causing all four of them to be pushed back.

''I'm already tired of this guy's big mouth; he thinks he's all that! Well, this should cut him down to size''. The face hunter with an X on his shirt exclaimed angrily as he was then annoyed with the Mysterious Bladers overconfidence and underestimating all of them, and that's when he finally said something.

''Listen carefully I'm going to show all of you the awesome power of water and how dangerous it can be.'', The Mysterious Blader shouted out loudly as his bey got closer to their beys leaving all of the four face hunters confused about what he was talking about.

''Is he crazy or something'', The face hunter, who was wearing the red shirt asked as he backed up not knowing what was going to happen then the Mysterious Bladers still unidentified Bey slashed all four Beys which pushed all of them back with great force causing them to wobble allot, much to the Face hunter's surprise.

''He did that much damage with one hit''; all four face hunters exclaimed with shock as they watched the Beys wobbled so much with just one strike.

''I would've ended this with one strike, but I changed my mind, I'm going to make this battle last as much as possible so take this! HYDRA:Charybdis Whirlpool'', The Mysterious Blader exclaimed holding his arms out as his bey spun faster and then created a whirlpool of strong currents of water that swallowed up all four Beys up in an instant because of the water spreading at a fast rate not letting anything get away from it with the mysterious blader in front of the whirlpool.

''What is this? A whirlpool? Who the heck is this guy?'', The four Face Hunters yelled out in total fear as they watch the Whirlpool engulf their beys as they were helpless to fight back and that's when the robed man decided to end this battle as he commanded his still unknown Bey to use one of its special moves.

''Now here are your Beys watery graves, Special Move: Deadly Deep Sea Strike'', the Mysterious Blader exclaimed as his Bey glowed blue and then a huge explosion occurred with the face hunters screaming as it happened and when the dust cleared up the face hunters were unconscious with the area destroyed with almost every rock in the area demolished and with large craters in the ground and the face hunter's beys badly damaged as all four Beys layed there on the ground while the Mysterious Bladers Bey still spinning perfectly fine. Then it retreated to its owner's hand revealing it has a One Headed Serpent on the face bolt.

''How pathetic they didn't even put up much of a fight did they my Lernean Hydra?'', The Mysterious Blader asked his bey with an expressionless look on his face as he looked at the four unconscious face hunters and then the Town.

''I think I should take a break here. I know I'm on a mission, but a small vacation wouldn't hurt!Beside this town sounds like it will be a lot more interesting than the other places I've already travelled to'', The Mysterious Blader said as he walked off into the town, and then he said to himself.

''After this I have to find Ginga Hagane and take him down, which shouldn't be pretty hard,but I don't see any reason I can't have a little fun on the way''. The Mysterious Blader exclaimed as he walked off into the town not knowing how lucky he would be.

* * *

**About three days after the Mysterious Blader appeared in town, he was competing in a competition without his black cloak and was up against a small green haired boy who was wearing blue shorts, a yellow T-Shirt with a green stripe on the chest and sleeves, blue and white shoes and has brown eyes in a big red stadium were lots of kids were cheering from the sidelines.**

''Ok let the match begin...it's Kenta vs. umm. What's your name'', Blader DJ:a man wearing a sleeveless black coat with a blue shirt underneath it with and a red bandanna and fingerless brown gloves asked loudly because he never mentioned his name.

''My name is Nakamaru Katane''. The mysterious Blader exclaimed as he revealed his named to everyone.

''Ok let the battle begin''. Blader DJ exclaimed as Kenta and Nakamaru got there bey launchers out.

''3..2..1'', Everyone in the stadium yelled out, and that's when Kenta and Nakamaru finished it.

''Let it Rip'', Both Kenta and Nakamaru yelled as the shot their beys into the arena and clashed with each other

''Go Flame Sagittario'', Kenta demanded as his Sagittario clashed with Nakamaru's Lernean Hydra but as soon as both beys clashed Sagittario was the one that got sent flying in the air, but it landed on its performance tip near the edge of the stadium but was wobbling a bit.

''That was a close one''. Kenta exclaimed looking worried as his Sagittario was wobbling a bit and was really confused to why this is happening.

''How could my Sagittario, a Stamina Type take so much damage with just one hit?'', Kenta thought to himself

''Sorry but since being a Stamina Type your attacks aren't that powerful meaning it's no match for an Attack Type Bey, who has amazing attack power like my Lernean Hydra meaning it can't withstand my Hydra's attack so easily since I can tell that you're still a new at this.'', Nakamaru exclaimed as his Bey spun towards Sagittario but Kenta wouldn't go down without fighting.

''I won't give up! Go Sagittario get some distance between that Bey'', Kenta demanded as Sagittario raced across the top part of the arena trying to get away for Hydra but Nakamaru had other plans as his Bey followed Sagittario and easily caught up to it then repeatedly rammed into it.

''What a day it has been here at the WBBA competition but this battle looks completely one-sided with the mysterious Nakamaru's Bey keeps smashing into Sagitarrio'', Blader DJ yelled out asking everyone in the stadium as the Hydra Bey kept clashing with Sagitarrio gradually weakening its spin rotation.

''Kick some Bey Kenta. Teach this guy a lesson, don't give up'', A chubby boy who looked wearing Blue T-Shirt with a red shirt on top of it has hazel spiky hair yelled out from his seat to Kenta with a smile.

''RIP IT UUUUP spin spin'', a skinny kid wearing a blue shirt with grey trousers with curly brown hair yelled out from his seat while everyone else in the stadium was screaming as more people ran into the stadium.

''Sagittario hang on don't give up, get away''. Kenta yelled out not wanting to go down as Sagittario picked up speed but Nakamaru not wanting it to get away

''We won't let you escape so easily HYDRA: Swift Swim'', Nakamaru yelled out then his Lernean Hydra Bey picked up incredible speed much to everyone's surprise as the Bey Hydra rammed into Sagittario repeatedly and knocked it out of the arena much to Kenta's surprise.

''Sagittario'', Kenta yelled as his Bey fell to his side much to his surprise of how a stamina type could be taken out so easily with a few attack's

''Wow the mysterious Bey known as Lernean Hydra has mysteriously gained a large amount of speed and knocked Flame Sagittario out of the arena and has claimed victory'', Blader DJ yelled out to everyone cheering as the Lernean Hydra returned to his owner Nakamaru and as Kenta picked up his Sagittario.

''The winner of the Third round is Nakamaru Katane meaning Nakamaru will be advancing to the second round''. Blader DJ exclaimed loudly as everyone cheered loudly

''Man this is so unfair, but there is no use complaining about it''. Kenta exclaimed as both held out there Beypointers and the Kenta Transferred 20 Beypoints to Nakamaru but Nakamaru made sure no one saw how many bey points he had.

Nakamaru Beypoints: 37035BP - 37055BP Kenta's Beyponts: Kenta 1250BP - 1230BP

''That was a fun battle'', Nakamaru said as he left the arena but not before noticing the two guys staring at Kenta and him while smiling

''Those are the two of the four face hunters I faced when I first came to this town'', Nakamaru said under his breath quietly but decided to ignore them and just wait for the second round to begin.

* * *

**Later in the daytime Nakamaru easily won the second round and was in the last round competing against a tall boy wearing blue jeans and a green T-shirt and has brown bushy hair and has silver eyes and was clashing with Nakamaru's Lernean Hydra with his light-blue Generic Bey and Nakamaru was going to end this.**

''HYDRA: Swift Swim'', Nakamaru yelled out, which made his Hydra moved faster and smashed into his opponent bey causing it to have a stadium out

''Wow the same technique that had been used to beat Kenta's Flame Sagittairo has claimed victory for him once again, and the winner of this competition is Nakamaru Katane'', Blader DJ yelled out to Nakamaru as Lernean retreated back to Nakamaru.

''I came this far only to be defeated so easily''. The bushy haired boy said sadly as both of them held out his Beypointers and transferred 20 Beypoints to Nakamaru

Nakamaru Beypoints 37075BP - 37095BP

''Not much of Bey Battle, but at least I got some points out of it'', Nakamaru said to himself as he left the arena

''I have to find Ginga right away. I wasted enough time in this little town! So far, no blader in this town has reached my standards here. I should just continue my mission and move on to the next town, and I already bought more supplies since I ran out of supplies right before I came to this town.'', Nakamaru said as he went down the escalator and got a pack filled with supplies and went outside, and then he noticed four of the same face hunters who tried to take all of his Beypoints three days ago and one big, fat kid wearing grey pants, black shoes, and black and red jacket, a white beanie with a red bulls head on the side of it and has purple hair forcing Kenta to walk with them to a place where no one could hear him scream and where he can battle.

''Face hunters! I'm guessing they want to take all that kids bey points well I guess I should do something but-huh''. Nakamaru exclaimed as he saw a someone then quickly went back into the building when he saw a white skinned boy with dark spiky red hair, gold-brown eyes, wearing a headband with a Pegasus with one wing on it a long white scarf around his neck, a blue short-sleeved jacket a plain orange shirt. With white and blue gloves, a red and brown belt around his waist, with a launcher attached to his belt and wears black pants, red and dark colored shoes and has a white bandage on his nose. The unknown kid was following them, and he didn't notice Nakamaru in the building as he passed by and when he was almost out of sight Nakamaru came out of the building.

''What luck! My target has now been spotted! Ginga Hangane'', Nakamaru exclaimed with a slight smile as he followed Ginga without him noticing and then looked at his Hydra Bey.

''Lernaean Hydra even if your other eight heads haven't already grown you still have more power than that Storm Pegasus, so we should have no trouble taking them down'', Nakamaru said to his bey quietly as he continued to follow Ginga.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Ginga

**Ginga was walking on the sidewalk searching for the face hunters who toke that kid Kenta than he noticed Nakamaru following him from a distance away which confused him and peaked at his curiosity of why he was following him.**

''Hey you, the one with the spiky blue hair come over here'', Ginga yelled out to Nakamaru, which shocked him a bit, but still he did what he said and walked over to Ginga.

''Yes you called for me''. Nakamaru asked totally calm and cool as he stopped and faced Ginga, and that's when he asked his question

''Yeah why are you following me'', Ginga asked waiting for an answer but was a little short on time

''I should just challenge him now to a Bey battle and take him out, but I don't think he's in a mood to battle, besides I have to do something about the Kenta kid'', Nakamaru thought to himself

''Well. I thought that you would lead me to that Kenta kid'', Nakamura replied to Ginga with him not knowing what else he wanted from him

''You're looking for him too but how do you-''. Ginga wanted to ask him, but he was than cut off.

''I saw those guys take him away too, and I think I've already know of a place they would take him!'', Nakamura replied hastily wanting to get this conversation over as soon as possible.

''Really you do''. Ginga asked him a question which he quickly replied to it.

''Yes I do! Just follow me!'', Nakamaru replied walking ahead of Ginga without stopping and that's when Ginga started to walk with him thinking he might be able to help him.

''By the way, the way my name is Ginga Hagane, and this is my Bey Storm Pegasus'', Ginga replied holding his Bey Pegasus in his hands but Nakamaru already knew who he was and what his Bey is since Nakamaru has orders to take him down but was keeping it to himself until the time being.

''My name is Nakamaru Katane; I posses the incredible attack Bey Lernean Hydra'', Nakamaru exclaimed holding his Bey in his hand which kind of impressed Ginga.

''That's cool I've never heard of that Bey before maybe we should battle sometimes, it would be fun'', Ginga suggested with a smile but Nakamura only kept walking and remained silent.

''In dear time we will battle just you wait, and it won't end the way you would expect it to''. Nakamura thought as he was planning on leading Ginga to an area under the train tracks.

* * *

**Later with Ginga and Nakamaru hurrying to the entrance to the passageway along the train tracks while Kenta was in an unfair Bey fight between Benkei with four face hunters against the walls to make sure he doesn't try to run away.**

''Stop it'', Kenta yelled out as his Sagittario was being knocked aside by Benkei's (The big, fat and purpled hair kid) pale red Generic Bey and then got knocked into the air and hit the metal ceiling and the generic Bey hit Sagittario before it could hit the ground then it hit Sagittario again causing it to hit the metal wall.

''This isn't fair! Stop it already.'', Kenta cried out as he looked at his Sagittario the Benkei looked back.

''Well then should I finish things off now''. Benkei asked as Sagittario fell back to the ground wobbling allot.

''Watch closely you might what to take notes. This is how you attack''. Benkei exclaimed with his right arm out while his Bey charged towards a wobbling Sagittario with great speed.

''SAGITTARIO'', Kenta yelled out as he was helpless to do anything about it and as Benkei's Bey was about to contact Sagittario, two blue Beys that came out of know where and knocked Benkei's bey into the air, and then it fell to the ground on its side which intern stopped spinning, much to everyone's surprise.

''What but how'', Benkei asked astonished as he was looking at his Bey, and that's when the two Beys returned to their owner's hands which left Benkei growling

''Hey, bey blading is supposed to be fun you gang up on someone you're not a true blader'', Ginga said as he was standing near the entrance of the passageway along with Nakamaru

''Yeah you guys are pretty weak to do things like that, you can't even earn a few points fairly'', Nakamaru exclaimed with a piercing look on his face

''What did you two say who are you guys anyway'', the face hunter wearing red asked irritatingly at their attitude

''You two must think you're pretty good bladers to talk to the face hunters like that and mess with my battle''. Benkei exclaimed angrily as he looked at both Ginga and Nakamaru

''Actually we do, and you remember me guys''. Nakamaru asked them as he entered the passage way, and then all four face hunters recognized him from before

''Yeah we do! Benkei he's the one who thrashed out Beys and knocked us out.'', The face hunter, who was wearing a blue muscle shirt explained as all the face hunters glared at him as he walked towards them along with Ginga.

''Well it looks like you've already meet with some of these guys, and from the sound of it wasn't a good encounter'', Ginga exclaimed as he walked next to him

''I don't care who you guys are no one interferes in my battles'', Benkei exclaimed angrily as a face hunter handed him his Bey

''But if you two want to protect this kid, then battle with all of us'', Benkei exclaimed as all of them got out there bey launchers ready to attack

''But this is going to be a handy cap match two vs. Five'', the red shirt face hunter said as he stood in a row with two others

''No problem,Nakamaru you have a problem with this'', Ginga asked looking at Nakamaru's expressionless face, and he gave a simple answer

''No, I don't I already beat four of them, so I don't think five would be much of a challenge'', Nakamaru replied setting his Bey in his Bey launcher along with Ginga read to battle until Kenta stopped them.

''But that's not fair''. Kenta complained worried about how the battle was going to go but Nakamaru and Ginga walked past him, and then they said to him

''Don't worry Kenta, we won't lose to these guys''. Nakamaru replied to him as he walked by without even cracking a smile

''Yeah what he said'', Ginga replied with a smile on his face

''Are they mocking us?''; a face hunter asked angrily as he readied his Bey

''Who cares let's just do this Let it Rip'', Benkei yelled out as all five of them shoot their Generic Beys at them, but they weren't scared at all

''Let it Rip'', Ginga and Nakamaru said simultaneously as they shoot their Beys into the air and with great speed, Ginga's Storm Pegasus easily took down two Beys that were coming from the left with one strike and Lernean Hydra toke down the two Beys that were coming from the right with one strike.

''I can't even see their beys they're moving too fast''. Kenta thought as both beys hit Benkei's Bey at the same time sending every last bey back to their opponent much to their surprises, and then they saw how many Beypoints they have earned much to their shock.

Nakamura Beypoints: 37095BP - 37145BP Ginga's Beypoints: 37000BP - 37050

''They both have over thirty-thousand points!'', a face hunter wearing blue exclaimed in total shock as he looked at them

''They're on a completely different level there's no way we can win'', Benkei exclaimed with a frightened look on his face then he ran off

''I won't forget this'', Benkei yelled as he and the other face hunters ran away from them and leaving Kenta was then star struck

''Wow you two are amazing'', Kenta said in amazement looking at both of them

* * *

**Later at night Kenta was walking with Ginga and Nakamaru over a bridge**

''That was awesome Nakamaru, Ginga can I call you to that or Mr. Hagane and , I'm Kenta by the way,but you might have already known that, I don't know how to repay you two'', Kenta exclaimed as he dug through his pockets looking for something to give them but Nakamaru stopped him

''Calm down kid you don't have to thank us'', Nakamaru exclaimed with a sweat drop on the back of his head

''Yeah but can you tell me who those guys were back there'', Ginga asked as he turned around waiting for an answer but before Kenta can answer Nakamaru interrupted him.

''I can tell you that, those guys are Face Hunters. They are these guys who challenge bladers to unfair Bey battles and when they lose then they all their bey points, Nakamaru explained to Ginga, who had a frown on his face.

''It seems everywhere I go, there are people like that''. Ginga exclaimed silently

''Huh do you two live around here''. Kenta asked confused to why he knows this and why Ginga was so surprised

''No; I only know this because I had a run-in with four face hunters on my way to this town they're the same as the others from earlier, and I've travelled around the world'', Nakamaru explained to him carefully

''Hey speaking of travelling. Where do you two come from''? Kenta asked Ginga and Nakamaru then they went silent, and after that Ginga jumped over to the grass and laid there on his back.

''My home is right here''. Ginga replied total relaxed as he laid on the grass

''Really'', Kenta asked him in amazement as he looked down at him

''Yeah so is mine'', Nakamaru replied as he jumped over to the grass as well and sat crisscrossed to the right of Ginga and putting his pack of supplies right next to him

''I'm traveling all over the country to find strong rivals and become the very best blader'', Ginga explained as he looked at the starry sky, and that's when Kenta slid left of him.

''Same here I've done the same thing, but I have something I must do first before I continue my journey '', Nakamaru said to Kenta as he looked at Ginga knowing that he still has a mission to do.

''The whole country wow'', Kenta exclaimed astonished to what they said

''Yep that's right'', Nakamaru replied calmly as he looked up at the stars in the sky for a little while

''You two must have fought stronger Bladers. That's why you two are so strong'', Kenta exclaimed happily then asked another question

''How can I get as strong as you two are.'', Kenta asked with a straight face then Nakamaru was just sitting there and then answered

''You have to have a lot of heart that's how''. Nakamaru replied to the question which Kenta didn't understand but Ginga did

''I don't get it''. Kenta replied confused with the answer, that he just got.

''Just lay down a relax'', Ginga suggested as he was staring at the sky and then Kenta laid down and noticed a lot of stars

''I'll explain it! A blader's true strength has nothing to do with attack power or stamina it has to do with the with the feelings of the blader connected if all the power of the cosmos were being pulled into it; you must put your heart that is big as the star's sky into'', Ginga exclaimed as Kenta was looking at the sky amazed

''He's right I learned that a long time ago'', Nakamaru added in looking at the sky again as well laying down on the grass and then decided to ask Ginga to battle

''Wow that's heavy...Hey Ginga are you leaving for the next place soon cause if you like maybe you should stay in this town for a while'', Kenta suggested to him

''Ginga let's battle''. Nakamaru demanded but both Nakamaru and Kenta heard snoring and saw that Ginga was asleep.

''You must be kidding me oh well I'll ask tomorrow, but I'll think I sleep here to'', Nakamaru said as he laid back down too

''Oh never mind'', Kenta said as he walked away with a sweat drop behind his head.

* * *

**Later when the sun was almost up Nakamaru fell asleep a couple of hours ago, but he was then woken up by the ring of his cell phone, but it didn't wake Ginga up and then he answered it.**

''Yes who is it?'', Nakamura asked yawning as he was putting his phone next to his ear

''Who else could it be Nakamura'', the mysterious caller asked

''Doji! What do you want now?'', Nakamaru asked annoyed about how early he called him

''I want to know the progress of your mission have you found Ginga yet'', Doji asked curiously

''Yes I have, but I haven't battled him yet or captured him yet'', Nakamura replied yawning

''Why not I'm running low on patients have you forgotten that you work the Dark Nebula Organization'', Doji asked angrily getting impatient

''No, I haven't forgotten anything and I'm going to battle him, as soon as I can'', Nakamura replied to a little louder but didn't wake Ginga up

''I want results.'', Doji said as he then hung up his phone?


	3. Chapter 3 Cheetah's Assault

**After the phone call from Doji, Nakamaru went back to sleep and later that night Benkei, and the other four face hunters were standing in front of a green spiky haired kid wearing a green coat whose sleeves have been ripped off on a tatty torn black shirt, brown gloves, boots, a belt and beige pants and has two scars on the side of his face in a abounded where house sitting on a giant crate with four other face hunters standing next to him.**

''So you got your butts kicked by two opponents, and then you just came crawling back here like little babies''. The green haired boy said as he kicked a metal barrel at Benkei and the four face hunters, but it didn't hit them, but it did freak them out a lot.

''I'm sorry, but those two guys were just so strong''. Benkei complained with a nervous look on his face

''B-but if you faced them Kyoya''. The face hunter, who was wearing a black jacket said uneasily, then another face hunter said something too

''Yeah you could crush them with your Leone!'', the face hunter wearing red said and that's when a Kyoya finally replied

''What was that? How dare you speak the name Leone without my permission.'', Kyoya said angrily as his eyes widened after he heard what the face hunter said

''I-I'm sorry sir''. Benkei apologized with his right eye closed totally frightened

''You will be really sorry if you don't man up and take care of these two guys'', Kyoya exclaimed as started to think about it.

''Hmm well, just do whatever you have to do''. Kyoya exclaimed with an evil smile on his face.

* * *

**Later as the sun was rising Nakamura was already awake while Ginga was still asleep, so he decided to take a walk to clear his mind, so he left quietly without waking up Ginga and walked into town with almost everyone still sleeping so it was still a little quiet .**

''Why couldn't I have captured Ginga when I found him'', Nakamaru exclaimed to himself wondering why he couldn't have finished him off.

''I have to think straight I have a mission to do'', Nakamaru said to himself as he walked past a wide alley and saw someone standing at the end signalling for him to come.

''Who are you suppose to be?'', Nakamaru asked as he walked closer but saw it was a familiar face he's seen before in the past

''How are you doing Nakamaru how's your mission going'', A tall boy who was wearing blue jeans with a brown belt around his waist, a green T-Shirt with a Dark Nebula organization symbol on in the middle and has brown gloves, brown shoes and has short red hair growing down with a brown backwards hat on and sliver eyes and has a yellow launcher on attached to his belt, asked Nakamura with a small smile on his face but Nakamura wasn't in the mood to play games

''My mission's progress is none of your business Blake'', Nakamaru exclaimed angrily and a little loud, but Blake didn't react at all to that

''I know but I just wanted to know'', Blake replied laughing a bit much to Nakamaru's annoyance and irritation

''What are you doing here anyway'', Nakamaru asked growing low on patience not knowing what was going to happen next

''Well I was the closest person to where you were so Doji ordered me to come here and challenge you to a bey battle'', Blake replied as he got his Bey Launcher out ready to battle him much to Nakamura's surprise

''What are you talking about, why did he order you to battle me'', Nakamaru asked as he got his bey launcher out ready to defend himself

''He ordered me to battle you to make sure you not going soft because after he heard you found Ginga and haven't so much as battled him or captured him he fears you might be growing soft so he ordered me to battle you and if you lose you'll go back Dark Nebula Organization and undergo special and intense training but if you win you will not have to do anything and continue you're mission you get the program'', Blake explained as he put his bright yellow and black Bey on the bottom of his Bey Launcher while annoying Nakamaru even more.

''Soft? I'll show you who's going soft once I crush you in total defeat.'', Nakamaru yelled at him in anger as he readied his Bey ready to battle with all of his power.

''Temper temper...Fine let's go 3...2...1'', Blake and Nakamaru said together as they were about to finish it

''Let it Rip'', they both shouted as they shoot their beys and clashed with each other

* * *

''Let's see how you over grown Sea snake does against my Strike Cheetah'', Blake exclaimed as he strikes Cheetah repeatedly hit Lernean Hydra repeatedly with great speed until Hydra pulled away still spinning perfectly fine.

''Sea Snake? Let's see how your pussy cat does against this HYDRA: Charybdis Whirlpool'', Nakamaru exclaimed as his Bey started to spin faster than it created a giant Whirlpool of strong currents spreading fast, but Blake didn't seem worried at all as his Bey just ran away from the water by moving back to Blake.

''I see you still like to play with water! How sad, but nothing I can't handle! Cheetah pick up speed'', Blake demanded as his Bey moved faster while out running the Whirlpool easily.

''You can't run forever''. Nakamaru reminded him, but Blake knew he didn't need to as his Bey jumped on top of the trash can avoid the Whirlpool completely much to Nakamura's shock.

''Sorry but that's the way the bey rolled's''. Blake replied with a smile on his face as his Strike Cheetah jumped up high in the air and then started to fall towards Lernean Hydra with great speed, and then it hit Hydra causing it to fly in the air and land on its performance tip but wobbling a bit much to Nakamaru's surprise, but to Blake's amusement as he was winning.

''Not done yet, Hydra: Trident Blast'', Nakamura exclaimed as a One Headed Sea Serpent similar to one of Lernean Hydra's heads appeared out of know where and shoot a blue blast of power at Nakamaru but Blake simply countered it

''If that's all you got, then you're really are doomed Cheetah: Acceleration Blast'', Blake said as a yellow Cheetah came out of the bey and then it shot a fast blast of silver energy at Hydra's Trident Blast, and a clash occurred between to the two blast with each struggling to gain dominance.

''Don't give up Hydra keeps going''. Nakamaru demanded as Hydras tried to push the Acceleration Blast back, but it was no use and the Acceleration Blast destroyed Hydra's Trident Blast and then hit Lernean Hydra(which is Strike Cheetah smashing into Hydra with grey aura around it) causing Hydra to get pushed back near Nakamura and wobbled even more much to Blake's happiness

''How pathetic you really are going soft'', Blake said while laughing loudly but Nakamaru wouldn't give up.

''Don't get so cocky here's a technique I've been working on HYDRA: Water Pillars do it now''. Nakamaru demanded as Hydra created eight Giant Pillars of water came up from the ground appeared and big enough to go up into the sky.

''I've have to admit that you've gotten a lot better since we battled, but this is where it ends.'', Nakamaru exclaimed as the water pillars started to move but Strike Cheetah easily evaded it the water pillars, but one of the water pillars hit it causing it to wobble but still evaded it despite it and hit Hydra causing it to hit the wall and wobble even more.

''Man how could he have gotten this strong he already ignored the damage caused by my Water Pillars, but I can't lose this''. Nakamaru thought to himself refusing to give up.

''Now take this'', Blake said as his bey jumped into the air and then smashed Lernean Hydra on its fusion wheel, and then it bounced off the wall and then struck Cheetah and hit the fusion wheel repeatedly continuing the same pattern repetitively.

''Hydra get away''. Nakamaru demanded, but it was useless and when it finally stopped Hydra was left wobbling a lot.

''Time to end this, Cheetah...Special Move: Ultimate Speed Strike'', Blake exclaimed as Cheetah speed increased greatly and was heading towards Hydra and then the same yellow cheetah from before appeared out from the bey, but Nakamaru will have to back down in a power clash.

''I'll just fight speed with speed Hydra: Swift swim''. Nakamaru yelled as Hydra picked up speed and then the same one headed sea serpent appeared from that bey and clashed with the Cheetah repeatedly but Blake just smiled.

''What are you smiling about'', Nakamaru asked looking at his face even though it was a dark alley

''Sorry but that little boost of speed isn't good enough, and you bey had taken so much damage so Cheetah pushed Hydra back right now'', Blake demanded as his Cheetah pounced on Hydra and pushed back the one headed Sea Serpent into the air once again and into one of the pillars and it slowly toke damage from being in it since not mastering the technique completely.

''HYDRA'', Nakamaru yelled as he could only watch his bey lost more spin rotation

''Now give up or you bey will be destroyed by my Cheetah's last strike'', Blake insisted as he was ready to attack

''Special move: Swift Destruction Drive'', Blake yelled out as he held out his arms as he bey started to glow a bright yellow color and started to move towards a powerless Bey trapped in water

''HYDRA'', Nakamura yelled out helpless to do anything

* * *

**Later on Ginga had already defeated the 100 face hunters and was walking with Kenta and Ginga the both saw the eight pillars of water in the town**

''Hey what is that'', Kenta asked looking at the water pillars in shock

''I don't know but I have a bad feeling about it'', Ginga exclaimed as he totally confused

''Hey where's Nakamaru anyway I haven't seen him all day'', Kenta asked in noticing he still wasn't here

''I don't know he was gone when I was waken up by Benkei but I think those things have something to do with it? I think Nakamaru is in trouble''. Ginga exclaimed as he ran straight for the water pillars

''Hey wait up Ginga'', Kenta exclaimed trying to catch up with him.


	4. Chapter 4 Hydra and Cheetahs Final Clash

**In the alley where Blake and Nakamaru were having an intense Bey battle where it looked one-sided where as Nakamaru's Bey Strike Cheetah was using his special move Swift Destruction Drive and was racing towards Lerneaen Hydra while it was still immobilized in one of its own Water Pillars, while Ginga and Kenta were running towards the water pillars to see what's going on.**

''Sorry, but this Bey Battle is over! You lose so you will come back to The Dark Nebula Organization, and you will receive special training once again! Cheetah jump into that water pillar where Hydra is trapped '', Blake demanded as his Cheetah that came out of his Bey raced towards Hydra with great speed while still having a grey aura around it.

''I don't think so''. Nakamaru exclaimed as he thought of something that could help him, but Blake was totally confused to what he could have thought of that would help him.

''What?'', Blake replied confused when his Bey was about to make contact with the Water Pillar where Hydra was still trapped and that's when Nakamaru found the right time to put his plan into motion.

''Hydra move out from the Water Pillars and move on to the next water pillars behind Strike Cheetah and strike it down''. Nakamaru demanded as his Bey moved out from the water pillar that it was then trapped in and moved to the next water pillars behind Cheetah, which hit the water pillar causing Cheetah to be sent flying into the air because of the water pressure of the Water Pillars.

''What, but how's that possible'', Blake exclaimed shocked as he watched his bey get sent flying into the air

''Don't underestimate us, Hydra now''. Nakamaru demanded as his Hydra moved out of the water pillar and landed on the ground wobbling to allot because of the damage it toke from the water pillars but that didn't stop him as the Hydra Bey moved quickly towards the falling Cheetah bey and that's when Hydra rammed Cheetah hard causing it to hit the wall of the alley.

''But my attack doesn't end there'', Nakamaru explained with his eyes on his bey much to Blake's shock to what he meant

''What'd you mean''. Blake asked shocked as he realized Hydra hit Cheetah once again before it could hit the ground and was then knocked into one of the water pillars which sent if flying up into the air, and that's when Hydra hit it again continuing the same pattern of not letting it hit the ground.

''But what happened? A minute ago, Hydra was inside of the water pillars unable to move''. Blake reminded him confused on how it escaped with a shocked look on his face as he looked at his bey getting pounded around.

''I can explain the pressure of the water pillars were going up, but if I just unlocked this technique than Hydra would have been completely, immobilized unable to do anything to escape, but since I unlocked this move a week ago my Bey had enough experience to break free of the Water Pillars, but since your bey isn't use to fighting under water it,would take a lot of power for your Bey break free of this pattern'', Nakamaru explained as his looked at the eight water pillars as Cheetah was, then knocked around over and over.

''Cheetah hang on''. Blake yelled out as Cheetah finally got back on the ground with its spin rotation drastically dropped and wobbling just like Hydra much to Nakamaru's joy

''So your Strike Cheetah broke free from that pattern, but its spin rotation is now the same as Hydras''. Nakamaru pointed out with a slight smile knowing that this is anyone's game now.

''Don't get so cocky, besides every second we waste out beys will run out of stamina and they wills stop ending this battle in a tie''. Blake reminded him as they watched their weakened beys spin.

''Fine let's end this battle with one more clash'', Nakamaru suggested with fire in his eyes as his Bey glowing brighter ready to activate its special move

''Fine by me let's end this''. Blake replied with fire in his eyes too as his bey glowed brighter too

''Special move'', the both yelled out simultaneously with blue aura around Nakamaru's body and yellow aura around Blake's body as their beys spun towards each other fast and quickly.

''DEADLY DEEP SEA STRIKE'', Nakamaru yelled out as his one headed sea serpent appeared from the Bey, and it's bodied then glowed dark blue with strong power and with water surrounding it and then charged towards Cheetah who was using its Special Move too.

''SWIFT DESTRUCTION DRIVE'', Blake yelled out as the Cheetah came out of the Bey and glowed the same bright yellow color and charged towards Hydra with extremely fast speed, and then they clashed with each other causing the force of the clash to affect the area around them with wind blowing fast.

''Don't give up keep going Hydra'', Nakamaru yelled out as his Bey started to push back harder.

''Don't let them beat us, go Cheetah'', Blake yelled out as Cheetah pushed back as they were evenly matched neither side willing to budge an inch and then both Beys started to put more power into their attacks.

''You really have gotten stronger, but I can't let you win'', Nakamaru said to himself as the wind got stronger and stronger but he wasn't going to move either

''We'll just see about that''. Blake exclaimed almost reaching his limit as well as Nakamaru

''I'm reaching my limit''. Nakamaru exclaimed as his bey started to act funny as his Serpent started to shake allot

''Huh what's going on'', Blake asked as he looked at Hydra starting to shake wondering what's happening

''Could this be it?'', Nakamaru asked in total shock as he watched the sea serpent acting funny and then the water pillars disappeared

* * *

**Later Ginga and Kenta were running in town getting a little closer to getting where the Water Pillars were until they disappeared**

''What the-? What happened to those Water Pillars.'', Ginga asked as he looked at where the pillars were.

''I don't know''. Kenta replied out of breath as he was struggling to keep up with Ginga.

''Something strange is going on'', Ginga exclaimed with a serious look on his face.

''Yeah, but it can't be helped let's just go back to where we were and wait for Nakamaru to come back he's bound to show up eventually, and if he doesn't he'll come back tomorrow'', Kenta suggested as he started to walk back to where they were

''Ok'', Ginga replied to him as he followed Kenta

''Nakamaru what is going on?'', Ginga thought as he looked back.

* * *

**Back to the Bey Battle with Nakamaru and Blake as Hydra was acting weird and then something started to happen with it as its body started shake**

''What's going on-huh'', Nakamaru said amazed as his Hydra grew another head that was exactly the same as the other one much to their amazement.

''What's going on why did it grow another head''. Blake asked in amazement as the new two-headed sea serpent pushed the Cheetah back now being more powerful and causing a huge explosion and when it cleared it showed Strike Cheetah had completely stopped spinning, and Lernean Hydra was still spinning.

''I win!And I get a new Hydra'', Nakamaru replied as he picked up his bey that now had a two-headed sea serpent on the face bolt instead of a one head sea Serpent and Blake was totally knocked out.

''See ya later Blake'', Nakamaru said to himself as he left the alley with a figure watching from above.

''Now that Hydra has grown another head it means that it's has 22% of its power now and all I need it 33% Percent to make it grow another head'', Nakamaru said as he walked back into town still a little worn out.

* * *

**Next Day, Ginga and Kenta were in bey park where Ginga was battling.**

''Go Pegasus'', Ginga exclaimed as his Storm Pegasus was racing around a little arena and then knocked three Generic Beys out of the arena

''Wow he's strong''. Osamu exclaimed shocked

''You beat all three of us at the same time that was wicked!'', Takashi exclaimed in total shock

''If you thought that was wicked, just wait because Ginga is strong enough to beat all the face hunter's'', Kenta exclaimed smiling, which shocked everyone

''You mean you beat all the face hunter's'', Akira a kid wearing a light-blue shirt,with a dark-blue jacket and beige/blue pants and navy-blue spiky hair said as everyone came up to him asking for help and that's when Nakamaru came in.

''Take it easy'', Ginga exclaimed then he noticed Nakamaru standing at the entrance

''Hey Nakamaru'', Kenta said as he saw him come in bey park

''Hey is that the guy who has more Beypoints than Ginga has?'', Takashi asked Kenta excitedly as he looked at Nakamaru.

''Yeah that's him''. Kenta replied then most of the kids then were all up on Ginga ran to him asking him for Beyblade tips and training

''What the!Ok guys take it easy, we're only two people!Someone help me.'', Nakamura exclaimed holding up his Bey above his head so it wouldn't get damaged, and then he noticed a girl who had maroon colored hair, blue eyes, with yellow goggles on her head wears brown boots, and pink and white clothes, and a belt around her stomach looking and him and Ginga

* * *

**Later after that Ginga, Kenta and Nakamaru were laying down on the grass**

''Hey Nakamaru where we were you yesterday'', Ginga asked but Nakamaru was hesitant to answer, but he did anyway

''I was taking care of some business'', Nakamaru replied as he thought of Blake and then Kenta was curios

''Business? And what would that be''. Kenta asked as he stood up

''It's personal''. Nakamaru replied looking at his new Bey with a slight smile

''Well anyway I'm glad you guys got to see Bey Park'', Kenta exclaimed smiling happily

''Yeah me too''. Ginga replied with a smile as he looked up at the sky

''By the way, the way I have been doing research since yesterday after I finished my personal business with someone. I researched the Face Hunters, and I've heard of the face hunters leader Kyoya'', Nakamaru explained as but Ginga didn't know it that was.

''Hey must be that guy I saw with that green Bey'', Ginga exclaimed as he remembered

''Yeah that's his Rock Leone'', Nakamura replied to Ginga then he got an idea

''I should battle him; he seems like a strong opponent'', Ginga suggested but Kenta entered the conversation

''Are you sure that's a good idea Kyoya is the leader of the Face hunter's and the strongest blader they have, but once his Leone starts spinning; he doesn't stop until an opponent is completely destroyed, they say Kyoya's Leone is like a wild animal enjoying the hunt.'', Kenta explained everything out worried

''Yeah he's really strong''. Nakamura exclaimed looking a little worried himself

''Look guy's, I'm travelling so I can find opponents like that I really need the challenge'', Ginga said as he was smiling.

''But'', Kenta exclaimed but then he was interrupted by Ginga.

''It's ok it doesn't matter who I battle no matter who I battle as long as I have Pegasus, I like my chance's'', Ginga exclaimed as he held out his Pegasus in front of his face.

''Yeah same goes for my Hydra'', Nakamaru exclaimed still holding his bey out and that's when the girl from bey park popped up.

''Hydra and Pegasus the poor things', the girl exclaimed looking at the beys which freaked out Kenta, Ginga and Nakamaru!

''AHH'', Ginga and Nakamaru yelled out as they backed up a bit because she didn't announce herself before she talked to them!

''Don't do that'', Kenta exclaimed a little freaked out

''Who are you anyway''. Nakamaru asked her as waiting for an answer

''The poor things'', The girl said again looking at the beys

''Poor things?'', Ginga,Kenta and Nakamaru said in confusion to what she was talking about

''Hey who are you girl'', Nakamaru asked still waiting for her to answer his question, and she finally did

''I'm Madoka Amano'', Madoka replied with a straight face


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting Kyoya

**Ginga, Kenta and Nakamaru were still a little weirded as the girl known as Madoka was sitting on her knees in front of all three of them, because she said ''the poor things'', which they didn't understand.**

''Ok, Madoka what did you mean by the poor things''. Nakamaru asked as he stood up, but she didn't respond to his question, and then she got out a small blue laptop like device and started typing.

''I'll check them up.'', Madoka said as she started too typed a little then the little red bulb that on the right side of the small laptop glowed red and did I diagnostics on one the two Beys.

''Just as I thought'', Madoka exclaimed looking at her miniature laptop

''What are you taking about''. Kenta asked confused because she hasn't explained it yet

''Seven joints on Pegasus are showing some wear; this will cause a slight calculation error in its over-all balance, you following''. Modoka asked as Ginga slid over to the left of her while Nakamaru walked to the right of her to see what she was talking about.

''I don't think he is, you'll have to explain it to him'', Nakamaru replied as he looked at her laptop while Kenta was just standing in the same spot

''The resistance to strong attacks is reduced by .7 Percent, still with me'', Madoka asked with Ginga still a little confused while Kenta backed up to the right of her.

''Yeah, I guess so'', Ginga replied as both Kenta and Ginga looked at the screen of the blue laptop to see what it all meant while Nakamaru pretty much figured everything out.

''Look here you can't see it with the naked eye, but the surface of the fusion wheel is covered in so many scratches; it would be a crime to leave it like this! You see''. Madoka asked them again while they went in for a closer look.

''So you were talking about Pegasus and Hydra when you were talking about poor thing'', Kenta asked in amazement of how amazing the laptop was.

''It's the same with the old and new parts just how many opponents have you been battling at once''. Madoka asked, which made Ginga a little embarrassed with a sweat drop coming out of his head

''Um I didn't count!'', Ginga replied but that's when Nakamaru interrupted

''One hundred. He battled a hundred bladers at once''. Nakamaru interrupted, which made Madoka really shocked and surprised, which embarrassed Ginga

''WHAT! You battled a hundred Bladers at once that's so reckless, and it wasn't very bright! No wonder your Bey's like this'', Madoka yelled out, which made Ginga a little mad to why Nakamaru would tell her this.

''Why did you tell her that'', Ginga asked a little angry, but he was almost perfectly calm when he said it.

''Well it's the truth! By the way, can tell me what's wrong with Hydra?'', Nakamura asked holding his Lernean Hydra in his hands then Madoka made a quick scan of it

''Huh, that's strange'', Madoka said looking at her laptop with disbelief

''What's strange'', Kenta asked as Madoka was looking at her laptop, and then she answered it,

''I can't find any information on the Fusion Wheel, Performance Tip, Spin Track and Energy Ring this Bey is a total mystery, and all the damage is gone''. Madoka exclaimed as she looked at his Lernean Hydra noticing it was perfectly fine now.

''Hey, Nakamaru you never told us where you got that bey'', Ginga asked and then noticed it looked a bit familiar, like he's seen it somewhere before which Nakamaru noticed.

''Yeah I've never seen that kind of bey before in my life'', Kenta asked curiously as he looked at the bey but Nakamaru just sighed

''sorry, but that's classified information I can't tell you''. Nakamaru replied as he put his bey back in his pocket so Ginga couldn't get a good look at it

''Classified?'', they all said confused but Madoka didn't mind so she got back to where she was with Pegasus.

''Anyway there are a lot of scratches on Pegasus and when the scratches meet with wind resistance, it can't maintain its original rotation a speed, therefore, I shall treat its injuries and until then no battling ok''. Madoka exclaimed with a smile

''Ok'', Ginga exclaimed weirdly with a sweat drop coming out of the side of his face.

''This should be fun''. Nakamaru exclaimed with a small grin on his face.

* * *

**After Madoka decided to help Pegasus, her, Ginga, Kenta and Nakamura walked into the B-Pit store and Kenta was impressive with how it looked from the inside. (Sorry I couldn't give it any background, in the anime in never gave me a good look of what it looks like)**

''Wow look at these beys their top of the line''. Kenta exclaimed excitingly as he looked at the beys inside the glass case, and that's when Nakamaru grabbed Kenta by the back of his shirt.

''Kenta we're not here to admire the beys, besides, we can't afford to buy them anyway'', Nakamaru explained as he let Kenta go and that's when Ginga and Madoka passed by

''This part is my dad's store'', Madoka said as she walked with Ginga

''Cool'', Ginga replied as Kenta and Nakamaru walked behind them as they walked down the stairs Madoka explaining.

''I've use the B-Pit for my workshop''. Madoka explained walking down the stairs

''So does that mean you're a blader too? Kenta asked walking down the stairs

''No she's not I can easily tell that she just like fixing beys'', Nakamaru exclaimed walking down the twisted stairs, and it turned out that he was right

''He's right I'm not a blader I just like to fix them does that make sense?'', Madoka asked with a smile on her face, and her eyes closed

''Yeah sure thing it's all good''. Kenta replied with Nakamaru just shaking his head

''Thanks now take a seat because I'm going to examine Pegasus'', Madoka said holding out her hand wanting to get Pegasus

''Huh uumm'', Ginga said reluctant to hand over Pegasus to her

''Ginga! Hand over Pegasus's or better yet I'll do it for you''. Nakamaru exclaimed as he handed of Pegasus to Madoka much to Ginga surprise.

''Thank you'', Madoka exclaimed going to her desk with Pegasus.

''How did you do that'', Ginga asked totally confused on how he got his bey.

''Yeah that was kind of cool''. Kenta exclaimed as he walked near him

''It takes lots of skill, and I think you should go home Kenta and Ginga, I think you should sleep on that coach over there since I know you can't stand a single night without Pegasus for reasons that I do know, because it's going to take longer than Madoka thought to repair Pegasus'', Nakamaru suggested as he left as fast as he kid before Ginga could reply

''Hey wait for me'', Kenta exclaimed running up the stairs

''Hey what-never mind'', Ginga said as he jumped on brown coach with a red pillow on it.

* * *

**The next-day Nakamaru was heading towards The B-Pit in a hurry**

''I hope Ginga's Storm Pegasus is fixed, cause I want it to be in top condition when we battle'', Nakamaru said to himself as he was running until he noticed Benkei and two other face hunters behind him while Benkei was holding Kenta's Flame Sagittario in his hand while holding Kenta back with the other hand.

''If you want it back, then bring Ginga and Nakamaru to Metal Tower got it''. Benkei asked as he pushed Kenta back and that's when Nakamaru came running towards them.

''Hey give that back to him'', Nakamaru yelled out getting his Bey launcher out and that's when they got scared

''I-It's Nakamaru let's get out of here''. Benkei demanded as he and the other Face hunters ran off as fast as they could straight to Metal Tower

''Come back here coward's'', Nakamaru demanded angrily as he put his Bey in his Launcher and aimed at the ground and was planning to shoot it at the them and use a technique to stop them in their tracks but Kenta stopped him from doing just that.

''Stop,don't do it'', Kenta begged as he got in front of where he was aiming

''Why not'', Nakamaru asked as he put his Bey Launcher down then Kenta explained everything, which made Nakamura angry.

''So they want me and Ginga to go to Metal Towers'', Nakamura said as he started to walk off with Kenta following him.

''Yes so we should probably get him and got to Metal Towers'', Kenta suggested

''I don't think Pegasus is at a 100% yet, but ok'', Nakamaru replied as he started to run to the B-Pit along with Kenta

* * *

**Later at the B-Pit in the basement that's when Kenta and Nakamaru came in explained everything to Ginga and Madoka**

''Are you serious they toke Sagittario'', Ginga asked as a he was little angry

''Yes!We just said that didn't we'', Nakamaru said sitting on the couch

''Those Face hunter are really starting to bug me'', Ginga exclaimed with his fist balled

''Yeah their starting to get on my nerves too'', Nakamura replied with a frown on his face

''So what'd I do'', Kenta asked with tears in his eyes waiting for an answer

''We got to Metal Tower just like Benkei said'', Nakamura replied as he stood up

''Yeah that's right'', Ginga exclaimed and that's when Kenta felt better

''I'm coming with you'', Kenta said with a smile as he and Ginga started to leave but not before he snatched his Storm Pegasus from the desk and that's when Nakamaru stopped them.

''Hey wait, Ginga your Pegasus still isn't at a 100% yet! Did you already forget that, your Pegasus can't battle'', Nakamaru said as he was in front of the twisted stair way?

''Yeah he's right. I haven't finished Pegasus's maintenance yet. We still have to fine tunic's Balances'', Madoka explained, but it didn't stop Ginga.

''Nakamaru, Madoka we don't have time for that right now'', Ginga said as he lightly pushed Nakamaru out of the way and went of the stairs planning to go to Metal Towers with Kenta.

''Boy's'', Madoka exclaimed as she chased after them and that's when Nakamaru decided to follow him thinking.

''Ginga you're still so reckless, something's just never changes''. Nakamaru thought as he chased after all three of them.

* * *

**Later in Metal Tower (An extremely tall tower made of Metal! Of course) and that's when Kenta, Ginga and Nakamaru up the elevator and then a strong gust of wind started blow.**

''Well looks like you've got our invitation, Ginga Hagane and Nakamaru, Katane'', Benkei exclaimed standing near an arena with eight other face hunters

''Give me back my Sagittario'', Kenta demanded

''Sure I'd would be happy to as soon as you beat Kyoya in a battle'', Benkei exclaimed holding Sagittario in his right hand

''Kyoya! Ginga that's the leader of the Face Hunters but where is he'', Nakamaru asked as he looked around but didn't see him

''I'm right here'', Kyoya said as he got from behind Benkei

''.Now let's do this Ginga, Nakamaru'', Kyoya demanded holding out his Rock Leone

''Wait you intend to battle three of us alone'', Ginga asked while Nakamaru was getting a little irritated because of him being arrogant and underestimate both of them

''That's right now ready your beys'', Kyoya demanded as Ginga was about to get his bey launcher out but Madoka stopped them.

''Wait you can't! Pegasus isn't at a 100% yet'', Madoka said as she got up off Elevator and ran towards Ginga

''.Yeah she's right let's just get out of here and fight another day'', Nakamaru suggested ready to leave

''Hey look over there'', Kyoya demanded as all of them looked over to where Kyoya was pointing and saw Benkei near the edge of the Tower holding Sagittario out.

''If you two don't fight the, I drop the be''. Benkei threatened with a smile on his face, which freaked out Kenta

''Don't do it''. Kenta yelled out running towards Benkei

''Ok we'll battle you'', Ginga said feeling defeated

''Yeah we accept your challenge''. Nakamaru exclaimed getting his bey out along with his launcher.

''But you can't'', Madoka said trying to make Ginga remember that Pegasus can't fight

''But we have to, so we can save Sagittario'', Nakamaru said as he started to walk over to the stadium

''Yeah Pegasus is everything to me, and Sagittario is everything to Kenta. I have to save it'', Ginga said looking back at Madoka and then Kyoya just had a smirk on his face.

''Isn't that nice now let's get this battle, over with so I can destroy both of you'', Kyoya demanded as he got on the other side of the arena, and that's when Ginga got next to Nakamaru ready to battle.

''3..2..1'', Everyone said as Kyoya, Nakamaru and Ginga readied their beys in their launchers.

''Let it Rip'' all three of them exclaimed as they shot their beys out and into the blue arena.


	6. Chapter 6 Two on One Battle

**Ginga was walking on the sidewalk searching for the face hunters who toke that kid Kenta than he noticed Nakamaru following him from a distance away which confused him and peaked at his curiosity of why he was following him.**

''Hey you, the one with the spiky blue hair come over here'', Ginga yelled out to Nakamaru, which shocked him a bit, but still he did what he said and walked over to Ginga.

''Yes you called for me''. Nakamaru asked totally calm and cool as he stopped and faced Ginga, and that's when he asked his question

''Yeah why are you following me'', Ginga asked waiting for an answer but was a little short on time

''I should just challenge him now to a Bey battle and take him out, but I don't think he's in a mood to battle, besides I have to do something about the Kenta kid'', Nakamaru thought to himself

''Well. I thought that you would lead me to that Kenta kid'', Nakamura replied to Ginga with him not knowing what else he wanted from him

''You're looking for him too but how do you-''. Ginga wanted to ask him, but he was than cut off.

''I saw those guys take him away too, and I think I've already know of a place they would take him!'', Nakamura replied hastily wanting to get this conversation over as soon as possible.

''Really you do''. Ginga asked him a question which he quickly replied to it.

''Yes I do! Just follow me!'', Nakamaru replied walking ahead of Ginga without stopping and that's when Ginga started to walk with him thinking he might be able to help him.

''By the way, the way my name is Ginga Hagane, and this is my Bey Storm Pegasus'', Ginga replied holding his Bey Pegasus in his hands but Nakamaru already knew who he was and what his Bey is since Nakamaru has orders to take him down but was keeping it to himself until the time being.

''My name is Nakamaru Katane; I posses the incredible attack Bey Lernean Hydra'', Nakamaru exclaimed holding his Bey in his hand which kind of impressed Ginga.

''That's cool I've never heard of that Bey before maybe we should battle sometimes, it would be fun'', Ginga suggested with a smile but Nakamura only kept walking and remained silent.

''In dear time we will battle just you wait, and it won't end the way you would expect it to''. Nakamura thought as he was planning on leading Ginga to an area under the train tracks.

* * *

**Later with Ginga and Nakamaru hurrying to the entrance to the passageway along the train tracks while Kenta was in an unfair Bey fight between Benkei with four face hunters against the walls to make sure he doesn't try to run away.**

''Stop it'', Kenta yelled out as his Sagittario was being knocked aside by Benkei's (The big, fat and purpled hair kid) pale red Generic Bey and then got knocked into the air and hit the metal ceiling and the generic Bey hit Sagittario before it could hit the ground then it hit Sagittario again causing it to hit the metal wall.

''This isn't fair! Stop it already.'', Kenta cried out as he looked at his Sagittario the Benkei looked back.

''Well then should I finish things off now''. Benkei asked as Sagittario fell back to the ground wobbling allot.

''Watch closely you might what to take notes. This is how you attack''. Benkei exclaimed with his right arm out while his Bey charged towards a wobbling Sagittario with great speed.

''SAGITTARIO'', Kenta yelled out as he was helpless to do anything about it and as Benkei's Bey was about to contact Sagittario, two blue Beys that came out of know where and knocked Benkei's bey into the air, and then it fell to the ground on its side which intern stopped spinning, much to everyone's surprise.

''What but how'', Benkei asked astonished as he was looking at his Bey, and that's when the two Beys returned to their owner's hands which left Benkei growling

''Hey, bey blading is supposed to be fun you gang up on someone you're not a true blader'', Ginga said as he was standing near the entrance of the passageway along with Nakamaru

''Yeah you guys are pretty weak to do things like that, you can't even earn a few points fairly'', Nakamaru exclaimed with a piercing look on his face

''What did you two say who are you guys anyway'', the face hunter wearing red asked irritatingly at their attitude

''You two must think you're pretty good bladers to talk to the face hunters like that and mess with my battle''. Benkei exclaimed angrily as he looked at both Ginga and Nakamaru

''Actually we do, and you remember me guys''. Nakamaru asked them as he entered the passage way, and then all four face hunters recognized him from before

''Yeah we do! Benkei he's the one who thrashed out Beys and knocked us out.'', The face hunter, who was wearing a blue muscle shirt explained as all the face hunters glared at him as he walked towards them along with Ginga.

''Well it looks like you've already meet with some of these guys, and from the sound of it wasn't a good encounter'', Ginga exclaimed as he walked next to him

''I don't care who you guys are no one interferes in my battles'', Benkei exclaimed angrily as a face hunter handed him his Bey

''But if you two want to protect this kid, then battle with all of us'', Benkei exclaimed as all of them got out there bey launchers ready to attack

''But this is going to be a handy cap match two vs. Five'', the red shirt face hunter said as he stood in a row with two others

''No problem,Nakamaru you have a problem with this'', Ginga asked looking at Nakamaru's expressionless face, and he gave a simple answer

''No, I don't I already beat four of them, so I don't think five would be much of a challenge'', Nakamaru replied setting his Bey in his Bey launcher along with Ginga read to battle until Kenta stopped them.

''But that's not fair''. Kenta complained worried about how the battle was going to go but Nakamaru and Ginga walked past him, and then they said to him

''Don't worry Kenta, we won't lose to these guys''. Nakamaru replied to him as he walked by without even cracking a smile

''Yeah what he said'', Ginga replied with a smile on his face

''Are they mocking us?''; a face hunter asked angrily as he readied his Bey

''Who cares let's just do this Let it Rip'', Benkei yelled out as all five of them shoot their Generic Beys at them, but they weren't scared at all

''Let it Rip'', Ginga and Nakamaru said simultaneously as they shoot their Beys into the air and with great speed, Ginga's Storm Pegasus easily took down two Beys that were coming from the left with one strike and Lernean Hydra toke down the two Beys that were coming from the right with one strike.

''I can't even see their beys they're moving too fast''. Kenta thought as both beys hit Benkei's Bey at the same time sending every last bey back to their opponent much to their surprises, and then they saw how many Beypoints they have earned much to their shock.

Nakamura Beypoints: 37095BP - 37145BP Ginga's Beypoints: 37000BP - 37050

''They both have over thirty-thousand points!'', a face hunter wearing blue exclaimed in total shock as he looked at them

''They're on a completely different level there's no way we can win'', Benkei exclaimed with a frightened look on his face then he ran off

''I won't forget this'', Benkei yelled as he and the other face hunters ran away from them and leaving Kenta was then star struck

''Wow you two are amazing'', Kenta said in amazement looking at both of them

* * *

**Later at night Kenta was walking with Ginga and Nakamaru over a bridge**

''That was awesome Nakamaru, Ginga can I call you to that or Mr. Hagane and , I'm Kenta by the way,but you might have already known that, I don't know how to repay you two'', Kenta exclaimed as he dug through his pockets looking for something to give them but Nakamaru stopped him

''Calm down kid you don't have to thank us'', Nakamaru exclaimed with a sweat drop on the back of his head

''Yeah but can you tell me who those guys were back there'', Ginga asked as he turned around waiting for an answer but before Kenta can answer Nakamaru interrupted him.

''I can tell you that, those guys are Face Hunters. They are these guys who challenge bladers to unfair Bey battles and when they lose then they all their bey points, Nakamaru explained to Ginga, who had a frown on his face.

''It seems everywhere I go, there are people like that''. Ginga exclaimed silently

''Huh do you two live around here''. Kenta asked confused to why he knows this and why Ginga was so surprised

''No; I only know this because I had a run-in with four face hunters on my way to this town they're the same as the others from earlier, and I've travelled around the world'', Nakamaru explained to him carefully

''Hey speaking of travelling. Where do you two come from''? Kenta asked Ginga and Nakamaru then they went silent, and after that Ginga jumped over to the grass and laid there on his back.

''My home is right here''. Ginga replied total relaxed as he laid on the grass

''Really'', Kenta asked him in amazement as he looked down at him

''Yeah so is mine'', Nakamaru replied as he jumped over to the grass as well and sat crisscrossed to the right of Ginga and putting his pack of supplies right next to him

''I'm traveling all over the country to find strong rivals and become the very best blader'', Ginga explained as he looked at the starry sky, and that's when Kenta slid left of him.

''Same here I've done the same thing, but I have something I must do first before I continue my journey '', Nakamaru said to Kenta as he looked at Ginga knowing that he still has a mission to do.

''The whole country wow'', Kenta exclaimed astonished to what they said

''Yep that's right'', Nakamaru replied calmly as he looked up at the stars in the sky for a little while

''You two must have fought stronger Bladers. That's why you two are so strong'', Kenta exclaimed happily then asked another question

''How can I get as strong as you two are.'', Kenta asked with a straight face then Nakamaru was just sitting there and then answered

''You have to have a lot of heart that's how''. Nakamaru replied to the question which Kenta didn't understand but Ginga did

''I don't get it''. Kenta replied confused with the answer, that he just got.

''Just lay down a relax'', Ginga suggested as he was staring at the sky and then Kenta laid down and noticed a lot of stars

''I'll explain it! A blader's true strength has nothing to do with attack power or stamina it has to do with the with the feelings of the blader connected if all the power of the cosmos were being pulled into it; you must put your heart that is big as the star's sky into'', Ginga exclaimed as Kenta was looking at the sky amazed

''He's right I learned that a long time ago'', Nakamaru added in looking at the sky again as well laying down on the grass and then decided to ask Ginga to battle

''Wow that's heavy...Hey Ginga are you leaving for the next place soon cause if you like maybe you should stay in this town for a while'', Kenta suggested to him

''Ginga let's battle''. Nakamaru demanded but both Nakamaru and Kenta heard snoring and saw that Ginga was asleep.

''You must be kidding me oh well I'll ask tomorrow, but I'll think I sleep here to'', Nakamaru said as he laid back down too

''Oh never mind'', Kenta said as he walked away with a sweat drop behind his head.

* * *

**Later when the sun was almost up Nakamaru fell asleep a couple of hours ago, but he was then woken up by the ring of his cell phone, but it didn't wake Ginga up and then he answered it.**

''Yes who is it?'', Nakamura asked yawning as he was putting his phone next to his ear

''Who else could it be Nakamura'', the mysterious caller asked

''Doji! What do you want now?'', Nakamaru asked annoyed about how early he called him

''I want to know the progress of your mission have you found Ginga yet'', Doji asked curiously

''Yes I have, but I haven't battled him yet or captured him yet'', Nakamura replied yawning

''Why not I'm running low on patients have you forgotten that you work the Dark Nebula Organization'', Doji asked angrily getting impatient

''No, I haven't forgotten anything and I'm going to battle him, as soon as I can'', Nakamura replied to a little louder but didn't wake Ginga up

''I want results.'', Doji said as he then hung up his phone?


	7. Chapter 7 Masked Blader vs Kyoya

**Two helicopters were up in the air flying to a rocky, cloudy and deserted area with Kyoya, Benkei and five other face hunters in one helicopter while wondering why those two guys abducted all of them and what they wanted from them, and that's when both helicopters landed.**

''This is different'', Benkei said as all seven of them got out of the helicopter and walked towards a tall man with hexagon shaped glasses, a purple suit and a red tie, with short brown spiky hair growing up, with a golden streak in it, who just came out of the other helicopter.

''Hey! What's the big idea bringing us to a dump like this'', Kyoya yelled out and then the man answered his question

''I thought you were tired of losing ha-ha or do you enjoy losing?'', the man asked with a smile, but Kyoya didn't like his answer at all

''What was that''. Kyoya asked angrily.

''Time to shake things up a bit.'', The man replied as he reached into his suit to get something, which made Kyoya, Benkei and the other face hunters defensive but what he pulled out of his suit was a gold comb.

''I will do all I can to help you win'', the man said as he combed the golden streak of hair on his head, and that's when the same boy from last time came out of the helicopter only this time, we could see what he looks like.

A tall boy wearing a long dark cloak concealing his entire body and has, half a white mask that covers his entire face except his mouth and nose, wears black finger less gloves and underneath the cloak. he wears sapphire pants, a white long-sleeved shirt and black has short blue spiky hair.

''Doji let's just cut to the chase already!'', the boy suggested as he walked next to him.

''Impatient as ever I see Hail, ok here's the deal we'll give everything you need to win, this is defiantly not a bad deal'', Doji exclaimed as he looked at them

**I came up with the name Hail from one of my characters in my other story that is now been discontinued.**

''But there has to be something in it for you guys!'', Kyoya said suspiciously and not willing to do whatever they said just because they asked him to

''Actually there is something in it for us you'll become much stronger and you'll be able to defeat Ginga Hagane'', Hail explained calmly with his arms crossed as he just stood there with Doji

''GINGA! Him again?'', Kyoya said angrily as he glared at both of them

''Yes I watched your last battle with Ginga and Nakamaru, and it didn't end well for you!'', Hail reminded him with a smile on his face as he uncrossed his arms

''We sent a strong Blader to take Ginga down, but he failed to battle him at all, so we've turned to you'', Doji said with a smug grin of his face which irritated Kyoya

* * *

**Later at B-Pit Madoka was finishing the maintenance on Pegasus with Ginga standing right next to her waiting for her to finish, and that's when Nakamaru walked in.**

''Hey guy's'', Nakamaru exclaimed happily as he walked into the store

''Hey Nakamaru what's new?'', Ginga asked as he walked towards him and that's when he showed him his Bey pointer which showed he had 43145 Bey Points

''Wow how'd you win 6000 Bey Points so quickly'', Ginga asked confused to how he got that many Bey points in such as short amount of time

''Well you see I entered this tournament and it turned out it was a triple tournament and the winner of each tournament gets-'', before Nakamaru could finished Madoka interrupted him

''Ok tune up is complete'', Madoka interrupted as she stopped scanning Pegasus and that's when Ginga ran back and picked up Pegasus

''Thank you Madoka, you did a great job! Yep, hasn't she Pegasus? Who's a good Bey Blade? You are! Yes you are!'', Ginga exclaimed happily as he was snuggling Pegasus to his face in joy with Nakamaru watching.

''You're still as weird as ever Ginga!'', Nakamaru exclaimed as he watched the thing with a sweat drop on his head as he, Madoka and Ginga started to walk near the exit.

''Ginga I don't think you should do anything rash or stupid because remember when me and Madoka kept telling you not to battle but you did anyway, then the tune up toke longer than expected', Nakamaru reminded him as he walked between Madoka and Ginga.

''Yeah Nakamaru is right I wouldn't do anything rash'', Madoka suggested but Ginga just ignored them

''Yeah well anyway Pegasus is back to normal; I'm burning up and ready for a lot of battles''. Ginga exclaimed happily as Nakamaru just put his put two fingers on his head and shoke his head.

''He's not listening'', Madoka said as she pointed at them

''I'm going to compete in the last competition in that Triple tournament to win more Points see ya'', Nakamaru said as he walked out of B-Pit, and that's when Kenta showed up and went into B-Pit, and that's what stopped Nakamaru from going any further.

''Hey Kenta'', Nakamaru said as he went back into B-Pit

''Then lay some of that heat on me, can you two teach me how to be a strong blader like you two'', Kenta said excitingly with a smile on his face as he waited for Ginga and Nakamaru to answer

''Huh'', Nakamaru said surprised that Kenta wanted them to teach him

''Well you see'', Ginga said nervously as Kenta kept asking them

''Come on teach me'', Kenta asked as that's when Osamu, Takashi and Akira barged into the shop and knocked Nakamaru down on the floor

''HEY'', Nakamaru said angrily as he laid on the floor

''Hey Kenta you were holding out on us'', Takashi said standing near the door

''Yeah we want Bey Blade training from Ginga and Nakamaru too'', all three of them said as they ran towards Ginga and that's when Nakamaru stood up

''I'm out of here'', Nakamaru said as he left B-Pit and the last thing he heard was a lot of yelling from Madoka

''Well I'm glad I didn't stay there'', Nakamaru said as he began to walk off

''I got to focus on my mission. I'm getting to close to these guys! Anyway, I think I should just forget about my mission it's obvious that Doji and Hail are planning to use Kyoya to take Ginga out!'', Nakamaru exclaimed with a smile on his face as he walked towards the stadium.

* * *

**Back at the rocky area, Hail and Doji were trying to get Kyoya to come with them, but Kyoya is reluctant to go with them.**

''Why are you two after him'', Kyoya asked waiting for one of them to answer

''We're not big fans of him either''. Hail replied back with a straight face

''And why is that''. Kyoya asked a little irritated

''That is none of your business''. Doji replied, and that's when Hail cut in

''But if you do as we say Kyoya you can hear the story! How does that sound''? Hail asked as he waited to hear Kyoya's answer

''Well it sounds like you two have wasted my time we're out of here''. Kyoya replied as he, Benkei and the others started to walk back to the Helicopter until they were stopped?

''Go head and run, just like when you lost your battle with Ginga and Nakamaru'', Hail shouted out, which made Kyoya stop and turn around

''What did you just say'', Kyoya asked angrily while glaring at Hail

''No need to get angry, we were saying we can make you into a winner, just zip it and do as I say''. Doji exclaimed with his hands in his pockets, and then Kyoya got upset.

''Who do you think you are? I don't take order, and I'm certainly not going to lend my talents to the likes of you''. Kyoya yelled out in anger

''Why don't you just do as we say, we can make you into a winner instead of the loser you already are''. Hail replied with a small smile on his face trying to bait Kyoya into a battle.

''You two must think you spin a pretty bad Bey to talk to people like that'', Kyoya said angrily as he stared at Doji

''.As a matter of fact, a matter of fact we do'', Doji said calmly along with Hail who was just standing there

''Prove it then, battle with this'', Kyoya demanded as he held out his Leone Bey

'',I thought it might come to this, but if you lose, then I'll expect you to'', Doji said but was rudely interrupted by Kyoya

''.Yeah yeah if you win, I'll do whatever you say'', Kyoya exclaimed much to Hail's joy

'',Please don't forget those words, but I'm not going to battle you; Hail, here is going too'', Doji said as Hail got out his White Bey Launcher from the sleeves of his cloak and then Benkei, and the other five face hunters got in front of Kyoya.

''Here's a little warm up you'', Benkei said as he and the other face hunters got there launchers out

''Let him have it'', the red shirt face hunters said as all six of them shoot their Beys at him but Hail wasn't worried

''I'll end this quickly'', Hail said as he shot his white Bey from his launcher, but it moved to fast for anyone to see and at a blink of an eye, the white Bey struck all six generic beys and flung them into the air and then all of them fell to the ground and stopped spinning, much to everyone's surprise except for Doji's of course.

''Come on man that's not fair'', the red shirt face hunter complained as he fell to his knees as Benkei picked up his Bey off the ground and noticed that it felt cold.

''What is this'', Benkei asked as the white bey retreated back to Hail and everyone saw that it had a Polar Bear on its face bolt.

''What kind of Bey is that? I've never seen a Bey like that before!'', Benkei said as he looked at the Bey

''.It's a special Bey; it's called Blizzard Bear! However, I'm not telling you guys anything more, but you'll feel it's cold sensation when we battle Kyoya'', Hail exclaimed laughing a little with joy.

''Kyoya get this guy'', Benkei said annoyed as he got up from the ground.

''I don't care what that Bey is; it's going to get crushed by my Rock Leone!'', Kyoya said as he got his Bey launcher out and put his Leone in it and then looked at the sky

''Besides the conditions are perfect'', Kyoya thought to himself with a smile

''Ok, let's go! 3'', Hail said as he put his Bey back in his launcher

''2'', Kyoya said.

* * *

''1...Let it Rip'', they both said as they shot out their Beys and then they repeatedly clashed with each other.

''Now Blizzard Bear show them your power...Blizzard Blast'', Hail yelled out as a Giant Polar Bear came out of his Bey and then shot a blast of cold air from its mouth that was being aimed at Leone.

''Leone don't get hit by that attack!'', Kyoya demanded as his Leone got away from Blizzard Bear by moving backwards avoiding the blast of cold air but part of the ground has been turned to ice.

''Bravo! Well done'', Hail said sarcastically while clapping his hands which made Kyoya mad.

''Don't mess with me! Strike him Leone'', Kyoya demanded as Leone moved towards Blizzard Bear extremely fast and then hit it causing it to send it flying into the air but landed on a tall rock formation.

''So that's all you got? How pathetic'', Kyoya exclaimed but Hail's bey was still spinning perfectly fine as if the attack didn't do anything at all.

''Nice try, but it's going to take a lot more to beat my Bey...Blizzard Bear: Bear Claw Slash'', Hail demanded as his Bey jumped off the rock, and then the same Polar Bear appeared and slashed Leone with its glowing blue claws, causing Leone to get pushed back towards Kyoya.

''Now Blizzard Bear let's end this...Cold Beam Attack'', Hail demanded as the Polar Bear appeared out of the Bey again and shot a light-blue blast from its mouth with a cold aura around it.

''Leone get some distance from it .A close-range combat is too dangerous''. Kyoya demanded as Leone avoided the blast of coldness but the cold beam attack didn't stop after one miss, it just continued its attack at Leone, turning the ground into ice in the process and then Kyoya looked into the Polar Bears eyes, and then he froze seeing it's cold, icy eyes which petrified him.

''Kyoya what's wrong? Why aren't you moving'', Benkei asked as he noticed Kyoya wasn't moving at all?

''What is this? This cold sensation i'm feeling?'', Kyoya thought to himself totally petrified

''What's wrong Kyoya you got cold feet''. Hail asked laughing a bit as his Bey stopped its cold beam attack and most of the area around it has turned to ice, which is just what Hail wanted.

''I'm not afraid of you...Leone go now'', Kyoya demanded as Leone sped up towards Hail's Bey and then pushed it back into a rock pillar, which caused the pillar to crumble and then Blizzards Bear spin rotation was being drained a bit.

''Now Leone go...Lion Gale Force Wall'', Kyoya demanded as Leone started to spin faster and created a Tornado by gathering up wind from the surrounding area around it and then gathered rocks from the crumbled pillars, but Hail wasn't concerned at all as he looked at the ground.

''Here it is, Kyoya's special moved''; Benkei exclaimed happily with his fist balled up.

''So this is the famous Lion Gale Force huh? It should be an impressive defense but because of its level and power, it's no threat to me at all and won't even be able to lay a scratch on my Blizzard Bear'', Hail exclaimed showing no concern at all.

''Did I hear you correctly''; Kyoya said obviously getting irritated at Hail's attitude

''How do you expect to win without starting an attack yourself''. Hail asked nonchalantly showing no concern at all while Doji was just standing there with a smile on his face.

''This battle is almost over''. Doji thought to himself

''Don't make a mistake of thinking that Leone has only defensive powers!Leone, Lion 100 Fang Fury'', Kyoya yelled out as the green Lion came out from the Bey in the tornado, then the tornado started to throw rubble at Blizzard Bear which it started to avoid every chunk of rock.

''Nice try but not good enough'', Hail said with a frown on his face as his bey dodged the rubble being thrown at it.

''What?'', Kyoya said annoyed as the White Bey got hit by one of the rocks but that's when he noticed a chill running down his spine, then a cold sensation coming from Hail's Bey itself.

''I have a bad feeling about this''; Kyoya exclaimed shivering a bit and a little scare

''Blizzard Bear let's put him out of his misery with two last attacks...Consuming Blizzard'', Hail yelled as Blizzard Bear began a mode change, which had holes around its Fusion Wheel much to everyone's surprise as the White Bey spun faster and quicker creating a strong Blizzard effecting the entire area causing most of the ground became solid ice, but the Blizzard wasn't effecting Leone because of it being in the tornado.

''What is this'', Kyoya asked shivering even more now as the Blizzard started to get stronger.

''What? You think you're the only one who can draw power from the surrounding winds?'', Hail asked as he held out his arms as the Blizzard raged on.

''I-I-It's so cold'', Benkei yelled shaking as he held his sides with his opposite arms because of the coldness of the Blizzard as it got stronger along with the other face hunters, but then the Blizzard stopped completely

''Something's not right, wait it can't be'', Benkei said as he looked at the ground and noticed that the surrounding area have been turned into solid ice.

''So you've finally realized it, but it's too late now''. Hail said joyfully knowing his victory is near.

''I turned this field into solid ice so your Rock Leone wouldn't be able to move around so say good-bye to your Lion Gale Force Wall'', Hail pointed out as the tornado started to curve because of it slipping on the ice.

''Leone! No'', Kyoya yelled out as the Lion Gale Force Wall disappeared, and then everyone saw Leone slipping on the ice trying to regain its spin rotation.

''A lion isn't good at moving around on ice, but unfortunately for you Polar bears are!And here's attack number two,now GO...Blizzard Bear: Bear Claw Slash'', Hail said as it moved across the ice easily and then the Polar Bear slashed Rock Leone with its claws causing it to get sent flying into the air and fell next to Kyoya as it stopped spinning.

''K-Kyoya'', Benkei said as he looked at Kyoya amazed that he lost to this guy

''I-I can't believe I lost again'', Kyoya said as he fell to his knee's with the face hunters astonished

''That was a truly beautiful Bey Battle'', Doji said as Hail's Bey retreated to his left hand

''But if you have this power. Why don't you just face Ginga yourself''? Kyoya asked as he stared at them

''We'll make sure you keep the promise you made'', Hail said with a small smile.

**Back at the Town the sun was going down, and Nakamaru had finished the Triple Tournament competition and won it while winning more Bey Points**

''That Tournament was pretty fun''. Nakamaru exclaimed as he held his Bey Pointer showing he had 46145 Bey points and him holding a golden trophy with three different colored orbs: Red,Blue and Green and noticed Kenta and Ginga!

''Hey guys'', Nakamaru yelled out as he jumped over to the grass and walked down to Ginga and Kenta

''Hey. What have you been doing all day'', Ginga asked as he noticed the trophy he's holding

''He must have competed in that Triple Tournament competition'', Kenta suggested as he recognized the trophy

''Yep?So what've you guys been doing'', Nakamaru asked

''we've been battling'', Kenta replied and Nakamaru could have guessed how the battle went,

''Really so what was it about?'', Nakamaru asked as he looked as Ginga

''Let's just say I'm going to be staying here for a while''; Ginga replied smiling with his left hand behind his head

''Really; I decided to stay here too! This place sounds really interesting'', Nakamaru said with a smile on his face

''That's great''. Kent replied happily with a smile

''Besides my mission is over since Doji had already recruited Kyoya to do my job for me'', Nakamaru thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 8 Ginga vs Nakamaru

**Later near the ocean at a burger restaurant, where Nakamaru was staring deeply into the ocean and was laying on his stomach, and that's when Ginga popped out up out of the restaurant happily holding a paper bag in his arms.**

''I got it...the triple beef burger'', Ginga said joyfully as held the paper bag with a large burger on it while standing next to a kid holding an ice cream in his right hand

''Ginga! Please don't make a big scene?'', Nakamaru begged as he got up off his stomach and walked towards him with his hand on his face.

''You don't know me? But I bet you like to! Because of the Triple Beef Burger, I'm caring! It's the last one!'', Ginga exclaimed as he walked of happily with Nakamaru following him embarrassed with a sweat drop on the back of his head.

''Ginga stop it. You're embarrassing me''; Nakamaru exclaimed as he tried to catch up with him but Ginga didn't seem to hear him.

''Beef burger, Beef Burger! Nakamaru hurry up'', Ginga yelled back happily Nakamaru ran a little fast trying to catch up with him while thinking.

''Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with him ''. Nakamaru thought to himself as he chased after Ginga and then started to think of what he was going to do now that he wasn't on his mission anymore.

* * *

**Later at B-Pit a big crowd was around Madoka and Kenta while both of them were explaining what the four different types of Beys there are and that's when Ginga and Nakamaru came in.**

''Listen up everyone...I got it the triple beef burger'', Ginga exclaimed happily holding the paper bag in his right hand but no one was paying him any attention.

''Ginga was all that really necessary?'', Nakamaru asked as he walked next to him with his hand on top of his head.

''Of course it was! It's a triple beef burger.'', Ginga replied holding the paper bag in his face while Nakamaru remained unimpressed.

''Really is that what you think? Ginga look in the bag! You'd be surprised what's in there!'', Nakamaru exclaimed happily with a smile on his face while Ginga looked confused until he opened the bag and then had a surprised look on his face.

''Huh! A hot dog, No!'', Ginga said shocked as he grabbed the hot dog from the bag while Nakamaru walked into the crowd with a small smile across his face as he made it through to Madoka and Kenta.

''Hey, Nakamaru'', Kenta said happily as he walked next to him.

''How's it going and who was getting lunch with Ginga?'', Madoka asked while still holding her blue laptop in her hands

''So far, far far so good! And was a little annoying since he made a big scene out of getting a Triple Beef Burger which was really a hot dog!'', Nakamaru replied as everyone gathered around him while Ginga had a sad look on his face as he had the hot dog in his mouth.

''That's Ginga for you!'', Kenta replied with an awkward laugh and his arms crossed.

''Oh Ginga!'', Madoka exclaimed with her eyes closed and then Nakamaru was curios to what was happening here.

''So what's going on here'', Nakamaru asked as he looked around at the crowd of kids surrounding them while still not noticing Ginga.

''Madoka and Kenta are telling us about Bey Types'', Osuma replied with a small smile while holding his Bey in his right hand.

''Yes and please let me continue! Now a balance Type Bey combines the powers of both attack and defense, which makes sense right?'', Madoka asked while showing a video of a blue and pale Bey fighting on her screen while Ginga expression turned to anger as he stomped his foot but still no one seemed to notice him.

''A Balance Type Bey! Now that reminds me of someone I know'', Nakamaru exclaimed as was standing next to Madoka looking at the screen.

''That's so awesome!'' Takashi exclaimed excitingly along with the others who were standing around him.

''Lastly there's Stamina Type!This Bey has Sting Power, so it can fight all day and night and reach the full stadium with me?'', Madoka asked as the screen on her blue laptop of a pale red Bey and a light-blue Bey that was wobbling to.

''Like my Sagittario'', Kenta exclaimed as he held his Sagittario in his right hand.

''Yep! You got it''. Nakamaru replied as he watched Ginga eat the Hot dog whole then turned to them.

''I get my Bey is an attack type!So it has attack power but not Stamina! So that means Kenta's stamina type waited without attacking for my Stamina to wear out'', Akira suggested while holding his Bey in both hands.

''Yeah, but an Attack Type Bey has an advantage over a Stamina Type since despite its impressive Stamina, Stamina Type Beys are usually light weights and therefore, easy to knock out, but you and Kenta's skills are pretty much, even so. The battle could have gone another way''. Nakamaru exclaimed, which had everyone impressed and that's when Ginga made himself known.

''Truth out'', Ginga exclaimed as he surprised everyone but Nakamaru since he knew he was there.

''Ah Ginga'', Kenta exclaimed as everyone looked back at him.

''It's true to an understanding of how Bey Blades work is important but at the end of the day it comes down to this''; Ginga exclaimed as he put his hand on his heart.

''Heart'' Kenta exclaimed happily.

''Heart if I'm not correct'', Nakamaru replied to the same time Kenta replied.

''And good maintenance'', Madoka added in.

''Having a heart that loves Beyblading makes the Blader stronger'', Ginge explained, which impressed everyone.

''How about a battle with me then'', Nakamaru suggested as he got his Bey out.

''Huh-Well ok it sounds like it would be interesting'', Ginga replied back, which made Nakamaru happy

''A battle Bey Battle between you two would be awesome''. Kenta exclaimed with joy as Nakamaru smiled because he finally gets to see how strong Ginga really is but unknown to him what Doji has ordered Benkei to do.

* * *

**Later near the hill of grass and the body of water next to it Ginga and Nakamaru had there bey launchers out ready to battle and give it all they've got.**

''This is going to be fun!'', Ginga exclaimed happily with a smile.

''Yeah! I finally get to see firsthand how strong you are for let's go'' Nakamaru exclaimed as he got his Bey out and put it onto is Bey Launcher.

''3..2..1...LET IT RIP'', They both exclaimed as they shot out there Beys and they clashed head-on with each other both refusing to even budge and then they separated.

''Hydra: Swift Swim'', Nakamaru exclaimed as his Bey picked up speed and charged towards Pegasus with great speed, but Ginga didn't back down.

''Go Pegasus'', Ginga demanded as Pegasus Clashed with Hydra and pushed it back much to Nakamaru's surprised.

''Pegasus actually pushed back Hydra when its speed was boosted? Even if that wasn't it's full power! But this means it will prove to be an interesting battle'', Nakamaru thought as he used another move.

''Let's see how you handle this...Hydra: Swift Swim'', Nakamaru demanded as Hydra picked up speed again and charged towards Pegasus again.

''That move again? Pegasus's clash with Hydra once more'', Ginga demanded as Pegasus headed towards Hydra using its incredible speed and that's when Nakamaru sprung his trap.

''Hydra: Infinite Strike'', Nakamaru exclaimed as a faint blue power surrounded it much to Ginga's surprised when it clashed with Pegasus pushing it back further and then chased after it continuing to attack without stop.

''What's happening'', Ginga asked as his Bey was getting attacked leaving him to time to counter attack.

''It's simple I used Swift Swim to boost Hydra's speed so it could move faster towards Pegasus, and then I used the brute power and force of Infinite Strike to blow Pegasus away'', Nakamaru explained as Hydra finally stopped its attacks, which left Pegasus wobbling a little.

''Now it's my turn to attack''; Ginga exclaimed with a smile as Pegasus charged at Hydra then Nakamaru used his third most devastating move.

''You walked into my trap once again...Charybdis Whirlpool'', Nakamaru exclaimed as his Hydra bey created a Whirlpool around it preventing Pegasus from attacking it.

''This technique again?'', Ginga asked as he watched the Whirlpool spread faster and faster, and then it chased Pegasus.

''Yeah and your Pegasus has a Rubber Flat Performance tip which means it has poor Stamina! So that means you will have to defeat me in a short amount of time before it runs out'', Nakamaru explained in joy but Ginga knew what to do.

''I already know what to do. It's just like Kyoya's Lion Gale Force Wall! All I have to do is attack from above'', Ginga exclaimed with a smile as Pegasus hit the rail from below and was sent flying into the air and then came down from the sky.

''Go, Pegasus Star Blast Attack!'', Ginga demanded as the blue Pegasus appeared out of the Bey and then smashed into Hydra's fusion wheel disrupting his spin track and stopped the whirlpool at the same time, but Nakamaru didn't seem worried at all as his Hydra's rotation slowed down a little.

''You're a strong''. Nakamaru exclaimed with a small smile but was planning on ending this soon as the two Beys clashed with each other, and both their rotations started to weaken.

''Thanks so are you. I get a thrill out of battling a strong opponent''. Ginga exclaimed smiling.

''You haven't changed at all''. Nakamaru replied much to Ginga's confusion.

''What do you mean by that''. Ginga asked confused.

''Let's just end this shall we, Hydra: Trident Blast'', Nakamaru exclaimed as the two-headed serpent appeared out of the Bey and shot blue blasts from their mouth repeatedly which Pegasus avoided, but the blast left craters in the ground every time it dodged it.

''Darn it! He has more moves, then I do, that leaves me at a disadvantage!'', Ginga thought as the blast continued and finally stopped.

''Pegasus go now''. Ginga exclaimed as his Pegasus moved with great speed towards Hydra, and then the blue Pegasus appeared out of the Beys and clashed with smashed and Hydra smashed head to head repeatedly while avoiding the second head as well: Both Beys clashed hard with each other.

''Special Move: Deadly Deep Sea Strike'', Nakamaru yelled out unexpectedly as Hydra's body glowed dark blue with energy and smashed into Pegasus causing it to smash into the concrete ground while being pushed back, but was still spinning a little.

''Is the difference between our powers really that great'', Ginga thought to himself because the brute force and power in that special move.

''Now let's end this'', Nakamaru exclaimed while his bey spun towards a helpless Pegasus and smashed into it causing it to be sent flying into the sky.

''Nice battle! However, it's over now'', Nakamaru said as he began to walk away thinking the battle was over but was stopped by Ginga.

''No this battle isn't over yet!'', Ginga exclaimed, which stopped Nakamaru in his tracks and then looked back at him.

''What?'', Nakamaru replied as he turned around and saw Pegasus coming down from the sky.

''What! It's still spinning? But how is that possible?'', Nakamaru asked as Pegasus continued to fall straight towards Hydra.

''Let's try this again! Pegasus Star Blast Attack'', Ginga exclaimed as the blue Pegasus appeared from the Bey but this time it felt like it was more powerful then the last attack, and then it finally hit Hydra causing a huge explosion.


	9. Chapter 9 The Winner is

**Picking off from the last chapter Ginga has used his Pegasus Star Blast Attack trying to beat Nakamaru and his Hydra Bey, then the dust from the explosion was about to clear up.**

''Who won?'', Ginga asked as the dust from the impact of his attack cleared up and saw that his Pegasus was spinning on Hydra's Fusion Wheel with only it tilting and had taken no damage from the attack much to Ginga's surprise.

''What! But how is that possible?'', Ginga asked a little shock, and then he noticed that Hydra was now surrounded by light and dark-blue aura.

''Nice try Ginga! However, my Hydra is almost invincible when its Water Armor is activated'', Nakamaru exclaimed as he looked at Pegasus still stuck on Hydra's Fusion Wheel and then Ginga was even more confused to what he was talking about.

''Water Armor? What's that?'', Ginga asked totally clueless to what he was talking about, and the Nakamaru explained to him what it was.

''The Water Armor is a defensive technique that I created four years ago! When it's activated blue and dark-blue aura surrounds Hydra acting as heavy and dense armor, and it has the power to block all of my opponent's attacks and protect my Hydra from damage making Hydra almost untouchable'', Nakamaru replied with a smile as Ginga finally understood what he means.

''Almost?'', Ginga replied as he heard Nakamaru said almost untouchable.

''Water Armor technique can't be broken by any normal attack! However, it can be broken if an extremely strong Special Move makes contact with It.'', Nakamaru explained with a grin as he was planning on ending this battle.

''But if that's the case, my Pegasus Star Blast Attack should have broken through'', Ginga yelled out as Nakamaru just stood there, and then he explained why his attack didn't work.

''That would've had been the case if I only had this technique for a short amount of time, but I had this technique for four years and been strengthening its defensive power! So I think it's time to end this battle! HYDRA fling Pegasus into the air right now!'', Nakamaru demanded as his Hydra Bey forcibly tilted it's Fusion Wheel back and flung Pegasus into the air.

''PEGASUS!'', Ginga yelled out as he watched Pegasus get flung into the air, and then he had a feeling that this wasn't all Nakamaru had it store for him and then Nakamaru began to speak.

''Now I'm going to show you something special. It's the fruit of my Hydra's power, its strongest technique.'', Nakamaru exclaimed as dark storm's clouds came out of nowhere, and Pegasus began to fall back to the ground.

''Now Hydra Special Move: WATER DRAGON'', Nakamaru yelled out with his arms out as his two-headed Sea Serpent appeared out of the Bey directly below Pegasus, who was still falling and then both heads shot a giant pulse of water from their mouths that combined and shaped into a Giant Sea Dragon with fins made of water.

''What the heck is that!'', Ginga asked totally shocked and astonished as he looked at the Giant Sea Dragon as it flew into the sky and was heading towards a falling Pegasus.

''PEGASUS'', Ginga yelled as he looked at Pegasus as the Water Dragon open its mouth and then swallowed Pegasus whole causing a huge explosion in the air and then Pegasus fell down on the ground on the side of its Fusion Wheel to a shocked Ginga.

''Looks like I win'', Nakamaru said with a smile as Hydra retreated back to Nakamaru's hand, and the Ginga ran over to Pegasus to see what condition it was in but to his surprise, it wasn't that baldly damaged at all.

''Wow that was a stupendous battle! You really are an amazing Blader?'', Ginga said happily as he walked over to Nakamaru.

''Thanks you put up a good fight!'', Nakamaru said as he rubbed the back of his head.

''And that Water Armor ability was amazing, and so was the Water Dragon ability'', Ginga said as Nakamaru looked at Hydra and saw all the damaged it had taken was already gone.

''Thanks! I got the idea to create it after I heard of this awesome 4000-year-old defensive technique five years ago'', Nakamaru replied, and then he thought of all the techniques he could have used but didn't.

''Plus it helps if you've been in the Dark Nebula for five years and have been through special and intense training!'', Nakamaru thought to himself as Kenta then ran to them with a worried look on his face.

''What's wrong Kenta'', Ginga asked as Kenta stopped in front of them

''It's Benkei'', Kenta replied as he put his hands on his knees as tried to catch his breath

''Benkei? What does he want'', Nakamaru asked as he walked towards him, and then he answered?

''He wants to battle you Ginga'', Kenta replied as he stood back up as Nakamaru had a worried look on his face.

''Ok fine!'', Ginga exclaimed with a serious look on his face.

''Ok buts let's bring Madoka a long encase something happens to our beys'', Nakamaru suggested with Kent and Ginga agreeing with him.

* * *

**Nakamaru, Ginga and Kenta went to B Pit and explained the situation to Madoka and after that they went to the abounded warehouses, which had graffiti on it.**

''My advice we turn around and don't have anything more to do with those guys'', Madoka suggested as she walked behind Ginga along with Nakamaru and Kenta.

''I agree''. Kenta exclaimed, but Nakamaru and Ginga disagreed.

''But if Ginga doesn't show up they would just go look for him and force him into a Bey Battle'', Nakamaru reminded everyone as all of them stopped.

''Yeah I agree they-'', Before Ginga could finish his sentence Nakamaru interrupted and pointed to a big wooden crate with a bull shaped hole in it and with bananas coming out of it.

''What's that?'', Kenta asked as he looked up at the crate.

''There banana's.'', Ginga replied but that wasn't what he was talking about.

''No I think he meant the hole'', Nakamaru suggested as he pointed to it.

''That is one big hole''. Madoka exclaimed as Ginga had a serious look on his face, and then they continued to walk and saw more bull shaped holes and then they heard a voice.

''I'll defeat you and get Kyoya back! Come on Ginga Hagane'', A familiar voice said, which made them stop in their tracks.

''What was that'', Madoka asked as she looked around

''I hear something'', Ginga said as he stared off into the distance

''So do I'', Nakamaru added in as the top wall of a warehouse was broken through by a strange red Bey, and then it landed on the ground.

''Wow what power'', Madoka said as she looked at the Bey and then Ginga looked at the hole it made.

''That hole, so it's true, it was made by a Beyblade. Talk about an awesome force''. Ginga exclaimed as he looked at the Beyblade spinning on the ground

''Dark Bull! Doji what have you done'', Nakamaru thought to himself as Dark Bull started to spin away with Ginga following it.

''Ginga don't go''. Madoka demanded as she ran after him.

''Ginga, Madoka'', Nakamaru said as she ran after both of them along with Kenta, and as they caught up with Ginga as he entered one of the warehouses.

''Wait up Ginga'', Kenta demanded as they continued to run after him and finally caught up

''What's going on'', Nakamaru asked as all of them saw an orange light which scared Ginga, Kenta and Madoka but not Nakamaru as they saw Benkei holding Dark Bull in his left hand.

''You made the Bull shaped hole's'', Ginga accused Benkei of as he walked towards them.

''That's right they were made while training to defeat you...Ginga Hagane no matter what you're going down'', Benkei exclaimed angrily as he stopped walking.

''Wow this is awesome I am so pumped'', Ginga said with a smile as he rubbed his nose with his finger much to Kenta's, Madoka's, Nakamaru's shock and even Benkei's.

''Hu-Huh? Let's battle'', Benkei demanded but Nakamaru interfered.

''Sorry but Ginga can't battle you now, so I'm your opponent'', Nakamaru said as he got in front of Ginga

''What! I don't want to battle you''. Benkei yelled out in anger.

''Sorry I would love to battle you but me and Nakamaru had an intense battle, and my Pegasus can't fight right now''. Ginga exclaimed as he held out his Pegasus.

''Yeah! It would be unfair to battle him now''. Kenta exclaimed while hiding behind Madoka as he said it.

''Yeah! It wouldn't kill you to battle in a fair fight would it?'', Nakamaru asked as he got his Launcher out.

''Ok fine just this one time.'', Benkei replied angrily as he got his Launcher out to and put Dark Bull in and that's when Ginga, Madoka and Kenta ran and hid between a couple of crates against the wall.

''3...2...1...Let it Rip'', they both said as they shoot their Beys out and then both of them spun in a large circle together.

''Go Hydra'', Nakamaru exclaimed

''Hit em hard Dark Bull'', Benkei demanded as both Beys still circled and then Dark Bull started to clash with Hydra but Dark Bull pushed Hydra back by repeatedly smashing it.

''Hydra is being pushed back?'', Ginga said a little confused but Nakamaru knew what was going on.

''I get it the balance type Dark Bull gains its massive power increasing its attack. Wicked huh?'', Madoka asked as she looked at her laptop screen.

''I don't have time for this, so I'll try to end this battle as quickly as possible but not to quickly. I guess I'll use 75% of my true power in this battle unlike when I did when I fought against Ginga where I merely showed 55% or possibly only 50% of it. Anyway my Hydra has enough power to reach that level unlike the battle I had with Blake where me, and Hydra had just enough power in that battle to show only 68% percent because of the damage in obtained in the beginning of the battle. '', Nakamaru thought to himself with a devious smile.


	10. Chapter 10 Bull Fight

**In the abounded warehouse, Benkei was in a Bey battle with Nakamaru with his new Dark Bull Bey that was pushing his Hydra Bey back with its incredible power, when Nakamaru was about to raise his own power along with his Beys power.**

''Push his Dark Bull back now Hydra'', Nakamaru demanded as Hydra spin rotation started to speed up, and then it started to push Dark Bull back with great power much to Benkei's surprise.

''Pretty amazing power!'', Ginga exclaimed as he watched Nakamaru's Hydra push Dark Bull Back but Benkei wouldn't give up.

''You're pretty strong!'', Benkei said with a grin on his face as he watched Hydra

''Thanks! You're a lot stronger Blader now''. Nakamaru replied back as he decided not raise his power up thinking it would have disastrous effects.

''I'm positive I was only using 50% of my true power against Ginga when I defeated him! So if I raise my power that much, it would devastate Benkei and destroy his Dark Bull! Plus Ginga would be asking me why I was holding this power back.'', Nakamaru thought to himself as the two Beys clashed with each other as both of them went up to the side of a concrete wall and then went on a plank of wood on top of the ceiling.

''Hydra let's finish this quickly. Hydra: Swift Swim'', Nakamaru demanded as Hydra spin rotation increased more and then started to push Dark Bull back even more with Benkei watching while growling.

''Don't be impatient! There will be a chance!'', Benkei thought as Dark Bull came down from the ceiling with Hydra following it down.

''I've got you, go Hydra smash it to the ground''. Nakamaru demanded as Hydra started to dive down towards Dark Bull, which is what Benkei wanted.

''Now a chance to win! Strike Bull Upper Cut'', Benkei though as his Dark Bull charged towards Hydra and then jumped towards it but Nakamaru knew what was coming.

''Don't think so! Hydra: Water Vortex'', Nakamaru exclaimed with his finger in the air as Hydra created a long, thin vortex of water that smashed into Dark Bull causing it to smash back to the ground hardly causing it to create a large crater, and after that Hydra landed on the ground spinning perfectly.

''W-what was that'', Benkei asked astonished as Hydra began to hit Dark Bull repeatedly, then Madoka looked on her laptop to find out what.

''Madoka what was that attack'', Kenta asked as surprised as he looked at the crater in the ground.

''I don't know! I tried to look on my laptop, but no information came up''. Madoka replied as repeatedly typed on her laptop trying to find the answer but to no avail.

''Well it looks like Nakamaru has the upper hand'', Ginga exclaimed as he watched Hydra attack Dark Bull quickly and swiftly.

''But not for long! BULL strike back now!'', Benkei yelled angrily as Dark Bull finally attacked backed as it pushed Hydra back by attacking it repeatedly until Hydra got away from it.

''Hydra :Charybdis Whirlpool'', Nakamaru exclaimed as Hydra spun faster and then created a Whirlpool of water that engulfed Dark Bull easily since it was so close to Hydra when it activated it.

''Bull no!'', Benkei yelled out as the Whirlpool started to spread, and then Benkei started to back up as it got closer to him.

''What a powerful technique'', Kenta exclaimed it amazement as he looked at Dark Bull being pushed around the currents as the water started to get closer to him, Ginga and Madoka.

''Let's see how well a Bull fights underwater against a water spirit.'', Nakamaru said with a smile as the water started to spread even more, but it didn't spread to where Nakamaru was standing, and then Hydra attacked Dark Bull from in the Whirlpool by hitting repeatedly despite it being spun around by the water currents without getting caught by the currents.

''How is Hydra able to attack move around it that whirlpool without being caught in the water currents'', Madoka asked as the whirlpool started to extend towards her, that's when she held her laptop over her head to prevent it from getting wet.

''It's pretty simple, in Greek Mythology Lernean Hydra was a serpent like water spirit! So Hydra wouldn't have any trouble fighting in the water, actually I think Hydra fights better underwater then it does on land.'', Nakamaru replied as Benkei backed up to the end of the warehouse as the water got closer and then Ginga yelled out.

''Hey Nakamaru could you stop the water from spreading? We're going to get soaked.'', Ginga asked as the water got to their feet, and Madoka held her laptop over her head.

''Sorry! I might have over done it a little! Don't worry the water will disappear after this! I think it's time to end this! Special Move: Deadly Deep Sea Strike!'', Nakamaru yelled as Hydra came out of the Bey, and then its body was surrounded with dark-blue energy and then it back into the whirlpool and smashed Dark Bull causing a small explosion to happen with a strong gust of wind blowing, then the whirlpool disappeared.

''What and attack'', Madoka said as the wind disappeared, then she put her laptop down from the air now that the water was gone, and they all saw Dark Bull was still spinning but was wobbling a lot.

''It survived Hydra's special move!'', Ginga asked in amazement, but not much to Nakamaru's.

''That's one strong Beyblade!'', Kenta exclaimed as Benkei got angry as he looked at his Beyblade.

''I won't be defeated here after I've trained so hard!'', Benkei yelled angrily as Bull's rotation increased then an orange Bull with white horns and orange eyes appeared from the Bey then charged at Hydra.

''Fine I'll end this with the next attack'', Nakamaru said as Hydra once again reappeared from the Bey and then jumped in the air using its performance tip.

''I know better than to attack Dark Bull when it's using its Bull Uppercut technique or Hydra would be flung into the air.'', Nakamaru thought as he readied his Special Move

''Go Hydra'', Nakamaua yelled as Hydra's body became covered with light blue aura, and then it started to fall down towards Dark Bull who was going to use its special move.

''Special Move: Deadly Deep Sea Strike.'', Nakamaru yelled as Hydra was surrounded with dark-blue energy as it came down towards Dark Bull

''.My turn. Bull Uppercut'', Benkei yelled as Dark Bull jumped into the air and clashed with Hydra causing a clash with the entire warehouse from the inside crates to be blown away and then one crate fell down and was going to crush Kenta, Ginga and Madoka which Nakamaru noticed.

''Oh no! Hydra save them!'', Nakamaru demanded as Hydra pulled away from the clash and hit the crate causing it to be destroyed much to their relief.

''Thanks Nakama-'', Madoka was going to finish but the damage that was caused in the clash cause rubble from the ceiling to fall down towards Nakamaru, but he didn't seem to notice.

''Nakamaru look out''. Ginga yelled as he ran towards him along with Kenta and Madoka in an attempt to try to push him out of the way.

''Huh what's wr-AHHHH'', Nakamaru yelled as he looked up saw what was going to happen to him but Benkei pushed him out of the way just in time but tackling him to the ground.

''Huh'', Nakamaru said a little confused to why Benkei saved him.

''Benkei'', Kenta said confused

''Why did he'', Madoka said but was a little shocked to finish and Ginga was also confused to

''Umm'', Benkei said as he got up a little shocked himself to why he did that and then Nakamaru got up.

''Benkei! You saved-''. Nakamaru was going to finish until Benkei interrupted.

''No! No I didn't! You just never mind, keep batting!'', Benkei demanded as Dark Bull charged towards Hydra again

''Go Hydra finish him off!'', Nakamaru demanded as Hydra charged towards Dark Bull, and then they clashed again and then Benkei did his move.

''Bull Uppercut'', Benkei said as Dark Bull hit the bottom of Hydra's spin track, which sent it flying into the air.

''I win now I can get to battle Ginga'', Benkei said with a smile thinking he has won.

''Don't celebrate just yet! Hydra Special Move: Deadly Deep Sea Strike'', Nakamaru exclaimed as Hydra came out of the Bey, and its body glowed with dark-blue aura and with water surrounding it this time, then it came diving down and hit a wobbling Dark Bull's Fusion Wheel.

''What! Bull!'', Benkei yelled shocked as a giant crater was then formed, and dark Bull was stuck in between some ruble and stopped spinning while Hydra was still spinning, and then it returned to Nakamaru's hand.

''Deadly Deep Sea Strike can be used in a more powerful way like that.'', Nakamaru explained with a smile as he looked at his Hydra Bey

''Nakamaru you're ok.'', Kenta said as he, Madoka and Ginga ran towards him and then Benkei fell on his Knees in despair

''Hey Benkei that was a great battle.'', Nakamaru said as he walked towards him much to his surprise as he got up.

''Nakamaru what are you doing'', Madoka asked as he looked at him walk towards Benkei and then stopped and held out his hand and then Benkei was about to shake his hand with his right hand, but he struggled not to.

''You? Never'', Benkei said as he began to walk away while holding his right arm with his left hand.

''Really? Then why were you struggling not to shake my hand?'', Nakamaru asked, which made Ginga; Kenta and Madoka stare at him.

''Umm well! You just never mind next time we meet I'm going to battle Ginga and defeat him''. Benkei replied nervously as he ran out of the warehouse as fast as he could.

* * *

**After the battle, Madoka, Kenta, Nakamaru and Ginga walked to the same burger shop, and Ginga was making a big deal over a hamburger again.**

''All right I toke the wrong bag earlier! All hail the triple beef burger. I had to beg them to make a new one, but it's worth it!'', Ginga said in excitement as Ginga was holding the burger in his hands, and Madoka was drinking from a cup while Kenta was eating his burger and Nakamaru was eating fries.

''Yeah that really worth getting two buns with a giant chunk of meat between it.'' Nakamaru said sarcastically as he continued to eat his fries

''Hey Madoka you've been quiet since my battle with Benkei! Is there something you want to get off your back?'', Nakamaru asked as he looked at her, and then she told them.

''I was thinking that it was kind of of weird'', Madoka replied much to Ginga's confusion

''Weird?Well, what is it?'', Ginga asked as he looked at her.

''You mean when Benkei saved me'', Nakmaru asked as he swallowed his fries

''Yeah.A face hunter like him that would do whatever it takes to win would save you''. Madoka replied

''Yeah Madoka that is weird!'', Kenta said as Ginga interrupted

''Maybe he wanted to have a fair battle! Since he trained so hard'', Ginga suggested as Madoka and Kenta looked confused

''Yeah! Maybe he didn't want to cheat after putting in all that training into this Bey'', Nakamaru suggested as he finished off the rest of his fries, and then he heard a soft scream from behind him which Madoka and Kenta or Ginga didn't seem to hear.


	11. Chapter 11 Shocking Surprise

**Inside the Dark Nebula Organization building, Doji was in his office sitting at his desk on his laptop.**

''Kyoya's is making excellent progress with his special training soon he will be ready to defeat Ginga!'', Doji thought to himself as Hail came in his office and walked over to his desk

''Doji, I need to talk to you!'', Hail exclaimed as he stopped at Doji's desk, and than he looked up and replied to him.

''Yes Hail what is it? You want to talk about!'', Doji asked as he got of his laptop and then Hail told him what he was told.

''Well you see Blake called me and told me that Nakamaru had battled in Benkei in Ginga's place when he challenged him to a Bey Battle'', Hail replied with Doji not looking very happy.

''Did he tell you why he did that?'', Doji asked as he got up off of his chair and walked towards the glass windows behind him.

''Yes! He said that Nakamaru had told Benkei that Ginga couldn't battle him because when he beat Ginga in a Bey battle, his Bey Pegasus was then damaged making it unfit for battle''. Hail replied as he backed up a little as Doji looked a little shocked to what he heard

''You mean Nakamaru defeated Ginga, but he didn't take him out and capture him like he was supposed to!'', Doji asked with his backed still turned to Hail as looked at the sky from his window.

''Yes! I'm afraid so!'', Hail replied as he looked a little nervous as Doji balled his fist up, but he remained calm then he turned towards Hail with a smile on his face.

''Hmm! It seems we need to take action now before Nakamaru betrays us.'', Doji said with a devious smile on his face, which worried Hail.

''Ok, I'll go and set him anyone can get through to him; its me. I do know him better than anyone else! Just take me back to that town with the helicopter, and I'll talk to him.'', Hail demanded as he began to walk out of Doji's office but was then stopped when he reached the door handle.

''That won't be necessary. I already sent Jewel to that town to check up on him, but I can call her and tell her to set him straight!'', Doji replied as Hail was a little shocked, he would actually do that.

''But she's only a new recruit are you sure she'll be able to hold her own in a battle with someone as strong as Nakamaru?'', Hail asked as Doji picked up his phone and started to make the call to Jewel.

''Yes! No matter how strong Nakamaru is, he'll still have a hard time defeating Jewel.'', Doji replied pretty sure his plan would work out as he put the phone to his ear.

''Jewel, I need you to do another assignment; I need you to battle Nakamaru and set him straight no matter what it takes!'', Doji demanded as Hail just sighed and walked out of Doji's office going to his room.

''Doji I hope you know what you're Nakamaru, I hope you'll be ok.'', Hail thought as he walked through the halls worrying about Nakamaru, and if he'll be ok.

* * *

**Later in B-Pit, Madoka was doing maintenance on three beys for three kids. With Nakamaru, Ginga and Kenta's watching Madoka do her job.**

''Hows the maintenance on my Bey going?'', A kid wearing a purple vest asked while standing in front of the desk along with three other kids.

''How about mine?'', another kid who has big, bushy, hazel hair asked as he waited to get his Bey back.

''One at a time I got them right here guys hold on.'', Madoka demanded as she grabbed a small, brown box from the shelf.

''Business here seems to be booming!'', Nakamaru said as he was standing close to the walls along with kenta and Ginga.

''Yep that's because she's the best in town.'', Ginga exclaimed as Madoka walked back over to her desk and put the box down.

''Here you are guys.'' Madoka said with a smile as she handed over one of the Beys back to its owner.

''Take care of you Beys now ok.''. Madoka exclaimed as she handed the other two Beys back to their owners as they grabbed them.

''Thank you'', all three kids said gratefully with smiles

''Next customers please'', Madoka said nicely, then two kids ran into Bey Pit while crying and holding their Beys.

''What's going on?'', Nakamaru asked as all three kids made it to Madoka counter and then they showed everyone what was wrong.

''Look, at this!'', The kid wearing a red shirt exclaimed while still crying as he showed them a purple Bey with nothing on the face bolt and had a big chip on the side.

''This is shocking! What happened to these Beys?'', Madoka asked completely shocked as she looked at the Beys.

''A sc-sc-sc-scary guy scratched up our Beys'', the kid replied with his eyes shut as the other kid holding out his Bey.

''He said I'm going to scratch up your Beys like my Mad Gasher! My poor little defenseless Bey.'', the kid with blue hair replied sadly, which made Madoka Mad.

''Mad Gasher?'', Kenta asked looking confused to what that Bey is.

''Mad Gasher or commonly known as Mad Gasher CH120FS is a Balance type Beyblade.'', Nakamaru answered while Madoka began to run out of B-Pit

''That's unforgivable.'', Madoka said angrily as she left B-Pit which Nakamaru behind her.

''Hey Madoka where are you going.'', Nakamaru asked as he chased after her.

''UM hello'', Ginga said as he chased after both of them, along with Kenta.

* * *

**Nakamaru,Kenta, and Ginga caught up to Madoka while they were in the middle of the town**

''let's split up and search this place!'', Madoka demanded as she turned around towards them.

''Ah, alone?'', Kenta asked a little reluctant to do it and so was Nakamaru .

''Yeah are you sure that's a good idea?'', Nakamaru asked as he wasn't sure that it wasn't a good idea too.

''Look if you guys find him call out to me OK? Don't take him on by yourself!'', Ginga suggested with Madoka, Kenta and Nakamaru agreeing to his plan.

''Ok'', Nakamura, Madoka and Kenta replied as they all ran in different directions trying to find the person who was scratching peoples Beys up.

* * *

**The sun had almost gone downcompletely down, and Nakamaru was still looking around for the person who has been scratched kids Beys up.**

''I can't believe I have to find whoever is scratching kid's beys up like this.'', Nakamaru thought as he ran to the harbor that had two boats docked in, and then he looked started to look around.

''No he or she's not here.'', Nakamaru exclaimed as he looked around but saw nothing but a couple of boats.

''How am I even supposed to know what the person looks like.'', Nakamaru asked himself as he was out of breath, so he sat back down, and then he heard a female voice from behind him.

''So you're Nakamaru?'', A female asked as Nakamaru looked back and saw a female that looked about 12,has a scarlet and blue pattern pants, a pink shirt and redcolored shoes and has brown hair, yellow eyes has a yellow launcher on her belt and has brown finger less gloves and finally, a Dark Nebula Organization necklace.

''Who's asking?'', Nakamaru asked as he stood up and then noticed a Dark Nebula Symbol necklace around her neck

''Call me Jewel! I'm a new member of the Dark Nebula Organization.'', Jewel replied with a grin on her face as Nakamaru stood up.

''Did Doji send you?'', Nakamaru asked sounding like he was a little defensive as he was still sitting down.

''Yes he said I had to battle you.'', Jewel replied as she got out her strange yellow Bey from her pocket that had a phoenix on it.

''What kind of Bey is that?'', Nakamaru asked clueless because he has never seen a Bey like that before in his life.

''It's a special kind Bey!'' Jewel replied as she smiled much to Nakamaru's confusion.

''Doji! Why are you doing this to me? First Blake and now this'', Nakamaru asked as he pulled his Hydra Bey from his pocket and got his Bey launcher out from the back of his belt.

''Let's go handsome.'', Jewel said giving Nakamaru a warm smile which caused him to blush a bit.

''Ok let's just battle, I'm a little busy.'', Nakamaru demanded as he shook his head,the put he put Hydra on his launcher.

''Fine this should be fun! I heard you're really good.'', Jewel said as she got some distance between them, and then she put her yellow Bey on her launcher, then pointed it towards the ground.

''3..2..1'', Both Jewel and Nakamaru said as they readied there Beys

''Let it Rip'', Both Jewel and Nakamaru said as they launched their Beys out, and then they clashed with each other repeatedly.

''Hmm I can tell this is a Stamina Type Beyblade but something's different about this one.'', Nakamaru thought to himself as the yellow Bey started to push back Hydra.

''I don't have time for Hydra:Charybdis Whirlpool.''Nakamaru said as Hydra pulled away,then spun faster creating a Whirlpool that sucked Jewels Bey into it, but Jewel was more impressed then worried.

''So this is the famous Charybdis Whirlpool I heard so much about it's good foot defense and offense, but your own technique will backfire on you.''. Jewel replied as she winked at Nakamaru.

''Huh!'', Nakamaru replied confused as he looked down into the whirlpool,then static started to come out of it.

''Here's the power of my Electro Phoenix, Phoenix: Electro Shock Wave'', Jewel exclaimed as the whirlpool filled with static electricity causing the whirlpool to disappear and also Hydra to get shocked in the process with Electro charges still coming from Phoenix.

''What is going on'', Nakamaru asked as he backed away from Phoenix, who was letting out electrical charges.

''Phoenix has the power over Electricity, which is bad news for you since Hydra controls water, which puts you at a big disadvantage,because now almost all of your techniques will back fire on you and will be totally usless and will hurt you .'', Jewel replied as Phoenix charged towards Hydra with Nakamaru not knowing what to do.


	12. Chapter 12 Shocking Battle

**Picking off from last chapter where Nakamaru was challenged to a Bey battle with a new Dark Nebula recruit while she revealed that her Bey used electricity, which is bad news for Nakamaru, because his Bey uses Water.**

''Phoenix: Thunder Volt Strike'', Jewel exclaimed as Phoenix appeared from the Bey and open its beak, then it shot six long volts of electricity from its beaks that were heading towards Hydra who was still shocked.

''H - Hydra: Water Shield'', Nakamaru struggled to say as Hydra appeared from out of its Bey and both heads shot a pulse of water that created a circular shield made of water, that was right in front of it.

''Sorry that shield won't help you at all. And I'll show you why'', Jewel explained with a warm grin as the six volts hit the shield, then the shield became electrified causing it to turn green before the volts broke through at hit Hydra in the stomach causing Hydra to screech with pain as its entire body was filled with electricity.

''HYDRA NO!'', Nakamaru yelled out as he watched Hydra suffer from the electricity until the pain stopped because the electricity stopped hitting it.

''Phoenix let's end this quickly.'', Jewel demanded as Phoenix spun towards Hydra that was wobbling a bit

''This is bad, what am I going to do?'', Nakamaru thought as Hydra was then hit by Phoenix repeatedly without stop, causing Hydra to be pushed backward

''I won't give up, Hydra push it back now!'', Nakamaru demanded as Hydra was no longer shocked, then pushed back, causing a clash between Phoenix, but Jewel wasn't worried at all

''Sorry, Cutie but that won't work.'', Jewel replied with a grin as Nakamaru just stood there a little confused until he realized that Phoenix was giving of electricity.

''Oh now, Hydra get away from Phoenix now!'', Nakamaru demanded in shock while holding his hand out, but it was too late for Hydra to escape.

''Phoenix: Electro Strike'', Jewel exclaimed as Phoenix let out a charge of electricity that surrounded it, and as Hydra clashed with it, Hydra was sent backwards with great forced and almost causing it to fall into the water.

''That was close.'', Nakamaru said with relief as Hydra then spun towards Phoenix once again.

''Hydra: Swift Swim'', Nakamaru exclaimed as Hydra picked up speed making it move faster than before.

''You're trying that again?'', Jewel asked surprised, but still didn't look worried at all, as Hydra continued charging towards it.

''Phoenix show Hydra whose boss.'', Jewel demanded while smiling as Phoenix then charged at Hydra with great speed as well, but as soon as they were about to make contact Hydra curved, which made it miss Phoenix, then Hydra turned back at charged towards Phoenix from behind.

''I got you now! Hydra: Trident Blast'', Nakamaru yelled as the two-headed serpent appeared from its Bey, and both heads shot a blue blast of energy from their mouths that hit Phoenix, causing an explosion to happen and causing dust to fly in the air.

''Sorry, but that attack was useless, handsome!'', Jewel exclaimed with a smile while shielding her eyes from the dust.

''What!'', Nakamaru replied back as the dust cleared and saw that Phoenix was perfectly fine and spinning perfectly.

''See! I told you so.'', Jewel yelled back as Phoenix then started to attack Hydra by hitting it repeatedly.

''How is that possible? Even if Phoenix is a Stamina type that attack should have done some damage to it! And its attacks feel different somehow'', Nakamaru said to himself as he watched Phoenix clash with Hydra.

''Hydra pull away!'', Nakamaru demanded as Hydra got away from Phoenix, but it wasn't until Phoenix caught up by using its speed.

''What! Hydra: Infinite Strike'', Nakamaru demanded as Hydra was surrounded by the faint blue aura then turned back and clashed with Phoenix repeatedly causing it to be pushed back.

''Waste of time! Wolf: Electric Claw'', Jewel said as a yellow and white wolf appeared from the Bey and hit Hydra with its electrified claw causing Hydra to be flung into one of the wooden crates, causing the crate to get smashed into pieces, but Hydra was still spinning, but was also wobbling.

''What! A WOLF!'', Nakamaru yelled back in shock because the beast from within was a Phoenix not a wolf.

''Surprised huh! Phoenix is a special Bey that can change what type of Bey it is in battle when I choose to.'', Jewel replied as the Wolf clashed with Hydra again but this time was being pushed back this time.

''But how is that possible?'', Nakamaru asked in shock as Wolf was attacking the bottom of its fusion wheel causing it to tilt.

''It's simple! My Beys Energy Ring is for Attack Types because it can deal damage when a opponets attacks from above, but its Fusion Wheel is for Defense Types; its Spin Track is for Balance Types while it Performance Tip is for Stamina types.'', Jewel replied with joy, as Nakamaru understood what was going on.

''I see it's a hybrid Bey. Since its Bey, parts are for all four Bey Types it can change to whatever Bey Jewel wants. And so I think she changed Phoenix's Type to Stamina to Attack type.'', Nakamaru said to himself as Hydra then jumped into the air to stop Electro Wolf from attacking underneath its Fusion Wheel.

''What a strange Bey, but I can't let that concern me. Hydra: Water Vortex'', Nakamaru said as Hydra started to fall down towards Electro Wolf as Hydra itself became surrounded by the thin spiraling water vortex.

''Water again. You just never learn. Wolf: Lightning Howl Blast'', Jewel demanded as the same Wolf came out of the Bey and looked up towards Hydra, then howled creating a blast of yellow Electricity, then it clashed with Hydra's water vortex causing the vortex to explode because of the electricity.

''HYDRA.'', Nakamaru yelled as it fell back to the concrete ground still spinning, but was wobbling even more.

''Sorry but you're outmatched'', Jewel said while winking at Nakamaru as Hydra stayed in the same place.

''I'm not done yet, Hydra: Poison Fang'', Nakamaru replied as Hydra appeared from its Bey, then both of its heads teeth started glowed green, and it was now breathing green gas.

''What the.'', Jewel responded to the attack with confusion as she saw Hydra's green breath while not knowing what it was, but she would let it her Bey.

''Whatever it is it won't work! Wolf: Electric Claw'', Jewel said as Electro Wolf appeared from the Bey again, after that jumped into the air towards Hydra, then it's right claw became filled with electricity along with its paw.

''That won't stop me.'', Nakamaru replied as both of Hydra's heads bit the paw that Wolf had its electricity in, much to Jewel's shock.

''What are you doing.'', Jewel asked shocked as Hydra wouldn't let go of wouldn't let go of Wolf's paw even though Hydra was getting shocked by electricity causing Hydra pain.

''That's enough, Hydra retreat.'', Nakamaru demanded as Hydra spun back towards Nakamaru with it wobbling to now.

''I didn't see that point of that, but it doesn't matter.'', Jewel replied with a smile thinking she was going to win this Bey fight.

''That was a move that is quite deadly to Beys when they're battling, but it still doesn't mean I'll win.'', Nakamaru thought to himself looking worried knowing that battle could however go any other way.

''Wolf let's show them out power. Special Move: Electric Cobra Strike'', Jewel yelled out as her Bey hit one of the crates causing Electro Wolf to be sent flying into the air, then Electro Wolf summoned a giant yellow Cobra with electricity coming from its body and fangs, while it was heading towards Hydra who was moving at all.

''What a Special move! I hope Hydra can withstand this!'', Nakamaru thought as the electric cobra then opened its mouth as it Hydra causing a massive explosion to happen in the process.

''What happened? Who's the winner?'', Jewel asked as the dust started to clear, revealing that her Bey was now stuck on top of Hydra's Fusion Wheel much to her shock and Nakamaru's relief.

''What, but that special move was a direct hit!'', Jewel replied as she looked at Hydra that was still spinning.

''I'll explain. Remember the Poison Fang technique I used earlier in the battle. Well, when that move hits an opponent. The opponent's techniques are weakened. And it looks like the poison did its job just in time.'', Nakamaru exclaimed with a smile as he then commanded Hydra to fling Electro Wolf into the air.

''Hydra!'', Nakamaru yelled as Hydra titled it Fusion Wheel back and flung it into the air.

''Special Move: Water Dragon'', Nakamaru exclaimed as the two-headed sea serpent appeared from the Bey one last time, and both heads shot out a blast of water from their mouths that created a water Dragon that engulfed Electro Wolf causing an explosion to happen.

''Wolf no! Jewel yelled as her Electro Wolf fell to the ground motionless next to her foot.

''That was a nice battle.'', Nakamaru exclaimed as Hydra retreated back to his hand. Then Jewel walked towards him with a smile.

''Thanks! You're a good blader.'', Jewel replied as she kissed Nakamaru on his cheek causing him to blush as he watched her walk away.

''Um! What was that about,'', Nakamaru asked as he noticed that it was dark already as he walked back into town somehow knowing that Ginga, Madoka and Kenta found out who was scratching people's Beys up?

* * *

A/N One of my fans to this story gave me this idea in July, 31, 2012 to add a little romance.


	13. Chapter 13 Hikaru

**Later in B – Pit, Kenta was battling Takashi in a small red arena, while Nakamaru was talking to Madoka **

''Wait so you were kidnapped by a guy obsessed with crabs.'', Nakamaru asked Madoka with a look of disbelief as Madoka told him what happened.

''Yep and I had to battle that guy.'', Ginga said with his arms crossed remembering what happen yesterday.

''And you battled him in a Crab shaped stadium made out of sand in the night time.'', Nakamaru asked with a confused look thinking that, that was really weird.

''Yep,''. Madoka replied with an awkward smile.

''And Benkei saved you. I don't know what's weirder. Benkei saving you or that Crab Guy.'', Nakamaru exclaimed thinking why Benkei saved him and Madoka.

''Well there are a lot of strange Bladers out their two.'', Madoka reminded him as Ginga and Nakamaru's named was call to battle.

''I think we should start the battling now.'', Ginga suggested as he walked over to the small Stadium along with Nakamaru as Kenta was battling Takashi.

''Come on now. Let's go Sagittario.'' Kenta demanded with his right arm out as Sagittario raced towards Takashi Bey, then knocked high up in the sky.

''Alright'', Kenta yelled out with a smile as he jumped up off the ground while his Bey points went up

Kenta's Bey Points 2120 – 2130

''Ah man you're so strong lately Kenta.'', Takashi said with a frown with his Bey pointer in his hand.

''Well it's not surprising since you had such an epic battle with Ginga.'', Osuma said with his arms crossed as Takashi put his arms and head down in despair.

''Hahaha, Well Yeah.'', Kenta said with a smile while rubbing the bottom of his nose with his finger as Ginga and Nakamaru were battling too with a huge crowd around them.

''Go Pegasus'', Ginga demanded with a smile as Hydra and Pegasus clashed with each other with neither one refusing to move

''Go Hydra. End this.'', Nakamaru demanded as Hydra raced towards Pegasus and knocked it into the air and landed behind Ginga.

''Looks like I win.'', Nakamaru said with a smile as Ginga picked Pegasus off the ground and turned to Nakamaru.

''That was a awesome battle.'', Ginga said with a smile as he walked into the crowd and turned around to watch the battle between Kenta and Nakamaru.

''Wow I didn't think anyone could beat Ginga twice.'', Osuma said with amazement his arms crossed as he saw the whole thing.

''Well Nakamaru moved up to the B – Block. You're going to have allot a hard time batting Nakamaru.'', Akira suggested with his eyes closed positive he was right about what he said.

''Next up Nakamaru and Kenta's battle.'', Osuma said with Takashi standing next to him as Kenta walked into the small battling stadium where Nakamaru was waiting for him.

''I'm not going to lose Nakamaru. I'm going to do my best'', Kenta said as he readied his Bey Launcher confident he's going to win if he sets his mind to it.

''Ok make sure you give me a Bey Battle worth wild.'', Nakamaru said with a grin as he readied his Bey Launcher too.

''Three'', Akira, Takashi, Osuma, Madoka and a kid wearing purple said about to watch the battle.

''Two'', Kenta said with a serious look on his face.

''On-'', Nakamaru was about to finish until he heard Ginga say something, then everyone looked at his as his face turned red.

''Ginga what's wrong'', Nakamaru asked as steam came out of his head much to everyone surprise as he started to stay unintelligible words.

''Picka Watch.'', Ginga said as he fell on the floor much to everyone surprise.

''Ginga.'', Kenta said shocked as he looked on the floor where Ginga had fallen

* * *

**After that the tournament was put on hold until Ginga so Ginga could watch the final battle two, but he was put in a bed somewhere in B – Pit with Madoka, Kenta and Nakamaru looking after him**

''Is Ginga going to be ok?'', Nakamaru asked leaning on the door as he looked at Ginga lying on the bed with thermometer in his mouth with his face still red.

''I'm alright.'', Ginga insisted as Madoka toke the thermometer out of his mouth and looked at what his temperature was.

''Wow it's a high fever. Madoka said with a slightly surprised look on her face.

''Why didn't you tell us you weren't feeling too well?'', Madoka asked as she put an ice bag on Ginga's head

''Hey I'm fine! it's nothing ok guys?'', Ginga responded while he was under the blue covers insisting that he was ok even though it's obvious he's not, but Nakamaru knew why he didn't tell them.

''It's because he hates Med -'', Nakamaru stopped himself from finishing the sentence, then changed his sentence to something else.

''I mean the doctor will be here soon. And he'll make you feel better with some medicine.'', Nakamaru said with a grin as he turned his head to Ginga as if he was waiting for something to happen.

''Me - Medicine?'', Ginga said with a frown as his faced turned blue as he then covered his entire body with the blue cover as if he was afraid of something.

''Hahaha. Thanks for the laugh.'', Nakamaru said while still laughing as he opened the door and walked out of the room.

''Wait where are you going Nakamaru?'', Kenta asked as he ran out of the room as he watched Nakamaru walk down the stairs.

''I'm going to try to find as strong opponent to battle. I'll be back in two hours.'', Nakamaru said with a grin as he walked out of B – Pit.

* * *

**Nakamaru was walking around the town hoping to find a strong opponent to battle so he then walked to a abounded coliseum next to a Ferris Wheel and saw a girl launching a Blue Bey at the stone in front of her.**

''Hey you.'', Nakamaru yelled as he ran towards her and saw that the girl has hair, bluish - purple eyes and wears a red jacket over a white and blue T-Shirt, a pair a tan shorts and brown boots and also wears a brown chocker around her neck and white gloves.

''Huh! Who are you?'', the girl asked as Nakamaru stopped in front of her.

''I'm Nakamaru. And who are you?'', Nakamaru asked as he looked behind her and saw the rubble that use to be big rocks.

''I'm Hikaru and this is my Storm Aquario.'', Hikaru responded showing him her Blue and white Bey.

''Ok. What are you doing out here?'', Nakamaru asked.

''Not that's it's any of your business I'm doing some last minute training so I can battle Ginga Hagane tomorrow.'', Hikaru replied much to Nakamaru's surprise on how she could know who Ginga Hagane is with her being new here.

''G- Ginga Hagane? How do you even know who he is?'', Nakamaru asked as with a slightly shocked expression on his face.

''A Blader named Benkei told me about him.'', Hikaru replied as Nakamaru was just standing feeling ashamed that he didn't know from the start.

''I should have known! Anyway I've been looking for a strong opponent to battle with. Could you be so kind to battle with me?'', Nakamaru asked as he got his launcher and Bey out ready to battle.

''Ok! I just want to find a strong opponent to battle with I don't care who it is.'', Hikaru replied with a frown as she to the end of the coliseum and put her Bey on her Launcher which is what Nakamaru did the same.

''3..2..1'', Both Nakamaru and Hikaru said as they were ready to battle.

''Let it Rip'', Both Nakamaru and Hikaru yelled as they launched their Beys at each other.

''Go Aquario'', Hikaru demanded as it clashed with Hydra with great force and pushed it back.

''Wow amazing power this is obviously an Attack Type.'', Nakamaru said surprised that her Bey has this much power.

''That right, but that was just a little test! Go Aquario'', Hikaru demanded as Aquario spun towards Hydra with great speed.

''Don't think so Hydra: Swift Swim'', Nakamaru demanded as Hydra picked up speed, then was going to hit Aquario, but Hikaru wasn't worried at all.

''Hmp!'', Hikaru said with a smile as Hydra was about to hit Aquario, but then Aquario disappeared much to Nakamaru's shock.

''Where'd it go'', Nakamaru asked as he looked around, then Aquario reappeared next to Hydra, then pushed in back side ways.

''An illusion?'', Nakamaru asked as it reappeared Aquario continued to attack Hydra.

''Hydra get away from it.'', Nakamaru demanded as Hydra spun away as it tried to get away from Aquario.

''Don't think so.'', Hikaru exclaimed as Aquario disappeared then reappeared right infront of Hydra then pushed Hydra back

''This is bad I can't predict where Aquario will reappear or if it's the real one or just a illusion.'', Nakamaru thought as Aquario attacked Hydra again and again

* * *

A/N Stopping it here. Sorry if I continued the battle and finished it the next chapter wont be exciting


	14. Chapter 14 New Blader Arrives

**A/N **This chapter is going to be unexpected to what you were hoping for.

* * *

**Last chapter when Nakamaru decided to walk through the town in search for powerful bladers, and that's when he met a female blader named Hikaru at a abounded Coliseum where Nakamaru immediately challenged her to a Bey battle which she accepted and that's when he found out about her Storm Aquario's ability while both not knowing who they were about to meet that afternoon.**

**Later, a boy who looked about thirteen was walking on the rocky path that leads to the town ahead.**

''Well maybe I can find a strong opponent in this town I hope.'', The thirteen-year-old boy who had spiky dark-brown hair, blue eyes a tan skin color while wearing brown medium-sized shoes, a silver and black over jacket with crimson and white trimmings, a black vest with a dragon on it, crimson pants with a yellow string launcher attached to his black belt worn around his waist said in a slightly deep voice as he continued to walk on the rocky path.

''I've traveled all over Japan by myself, so I can reach my goal of becoming the number-one blader in the world, and so far I'm making great progress with my Savior Leonidas.'', The boy said to himself as he got out a brownish-yellowish bey from out of his pockets that had a dragon on its face bolt.

''And with Leonidas, I should be able to take on any opponent and battle them to the very end.'', The boy said with a big smile as he continued to walk up the path, then noticed the area that he walked up to was in tatters.

''Huh? What happened here?'', The boy asked totally confused as he looked around the area, then saw that there was a wide twisted hole in front of him, the ground was now torn up. The giant rocks were now demolished, then figured out what must have happened.

''I see a bey, a battle must have happened here a little while back, and from the look of it whoever did this must have a strong Bey and great battling skills.'', The boy said a bit exciting as he then looked at the town a few yards away from him.

''I guess I was right a, stong blader is waiting for me in that town, and I can't wait to battle whoever this person is.'', The boy said to himself with a smile as he began to run towards the city.

''Ready or not here comes Coby Potter.'', Coby said with a hyped up expression as he finally revealed his name, then started to slow down.

''Maybe I should think this through more. I mean this blader might already be gone by now, and even if he isn't what are the chances of me finding this person?'',Coby asked himself as he then noticed the sun was going down.

''I should probably find somewhere to sleep.'', Coby said to himself as he walked slowly into the town where he saw someone running towards him.

''Huh?'', Coby said shocked as the person was running towards him quickly without stopping.

''Look out, get out of my way.'', a tall boy who has short red hair growing down and brown backwards cap on his head yelled out while running towards Coby as he tried to get out-of-the-way, but it was too late.

**BAM**

''OWW'', both boys yelled out in pain as they were flat on the ground which left Blake angry, but Coby tried to keep his cool

''Watch where you're going.'', Coby said slightly loud, but was still a bit calm as he picked himself off of the ground.

''You should have moved when I told you too.'', The boy said angrily while getting up off of the ground as it turned out to be Blake.

''You should watch where you're going when you're running that fast, and why are you in such a hurry?'', Coby asked as he began to rub is head trying to soothe the pain.

''That is none of your business kid.'', Blake replied as he got up of the ground then started to walk away until Coby stopped him.

''Hey wait! Do you know who did this?'', Coby asked as he pointed to the demolished rocks and the wide twisted hole, while Blake already seemed to know the answer.

''Well taking from the whirlpool shaped hole I can easily tell you that Nakamaru did this.'', Blake replied while still having his back turned from him, which confused Coby to whom he was.

''Um and he is?'', Coby said as he really didn't know what he looked like at all or who he was.

''Well I guess there's no harm in telling you this. He's a very powerful blader, has spiky blue hair growing down, and posses the Lernean Hydra Bey that used water, and he's at that old abounded Coliseum battling some girl named Hikaru that has a Storm Aquario Bey.'', Blake replied silently as he pointed to the abounded Coliseum on the hill.

''Thank you. That's all I need to know, I can't wait to battle him; I've traveled all over Japan, so I can battle a guy like him.'', Coby said with a big smile as he turned the other way, then continued to run towards the town.

''Hmp what a strange guy, but when he does battle Nakamaru then he should be ready for the Bey battle of his life.''Blake exclaimed as he started to walk away from the city in an attempt to go back to the Dark Nebula Organization.

''I have no more reason to spy on Nakamaru now. The Dark Nebula's plan is going to be set in motion soon starting with Kyoya.'', Blake said with a smile to himself as he got his Bey out of his pocket.

''Crack.'', A twig snapped from behind him.

''Who's there?'', Blake asked as he turned around to see that it was only Jewel.

''Hey Blake how you doing?'', Jewel asked with a smile as she walked up to him while Blake had a blank expression on his face.

''Oh its just you Jewel!'', Blake said with his eyes half-opened while still having a blank look.

''So you also got orders from Doji to come back to the Dark Nebula too?'', Jewel asked as Blake began to walk forwards along with Jewel, who followed him.

''Yes and I don't get why we have to walk back there instead of taking the helicopter.'', Blake complained as they both walked up the rock path with Jewel wondering about something.

''So when do you think, Nakamaru will come back to the Dark Nebula. I mean it's pretty obvious that he's been released of his mission.'', Jewel asked with Blake quickly knowing the answer.

''I have a feeling a little while after Nakamaru revisits his past life.'', Blake responded to her, which left Jewel confused.

''Ok I don't know what that means'', Jewel said as she put her hands behind her head.

''Anyway isn't there supposed to be a new member in the Dark Nebula sometime soon?'', Jewel asked as she continued to walk up the path while looking at the colors in the sky.

''Yeah some little boy.'', Blake replied back.

* * *

**Continuing with the Bey battle between Nakamaru and Hikaru where Aquario seemed to be winning.**

''Hydra get away now.'', Nakamaru demanded as Hydra moved away from Aquario, who was chasing it.

''Like that'll work.'', Hikaru replied as Aquario then disappeared again much to Nakamaru's dismay.

''Oh know I'm not going to let you keep doing that. Hydra: Charybdis Whirlpool'', Nakamaru exclaimed as Hydra started to spin faster than created its whirlpool that affected the entire ground.

''What kind of move is this?'', Hikaru asked astonished as Aquario reappeared only to be engulfed by water.

''No this isn't good.'', Hikaru exclaimed as Aquario was being moved around by the currents helpless to do anything.

''This battle is over already? How disappointing. Hydra finish Aquario off now.'' Nakamaru demanded as it charged towards Aquario while entering the Whirlpool without being affected.

''What, but how can move in that whirlpool without being affected?'', Hikaru asked shocked as Hydra made contact with Aquario by smashing into it.

''I'll make this simple for you. You see Hydra may be an Attack Type Bey, but its performance tip is an RB performance tip that's great for defensive Bey's and allows it to grip the ground.'', Nakamaru explained as Hydra attacked Aqurio repeatedly in the water.

''Now time to finish this. Special Move: Deadly Deep Sea Strike'', Nakamaru exclaimed as Hydra began to glow dark blue, then started to charge towards Aquario.

''This is bad I can't use my special move in the possession I'm in''. Hikaru thought to herself as Hydra was about to make contact with it until a voice appeared from know where.

''Leonidas: Draco Meteor Attack.'', A voice exclaimed as Savior Leonidas came falling down from the sky with Redish-Brownish aura around it.

''Huh? Both Nakamaru Hikaru said in shock.

* * *

A/N And whoever Coby Potter is that sent me that Review I would like him/her to PM message me if possible,


	15. Chapter 15 Coby vs Nakamaru

**Picking off from last chapter where Nakamaru was battling against a female blader named Hikaru, where Nakamaru got the upper hand in their battle by trapping her Bey in his Whirlpool and right when Nakamaru was about to finish Storm Aquario off with its special move, a blader named Coby Potter interrupted their battle with his Savior Leonidas.**

''Do is now Leonidas.'', Coby demanded as a light-brown dragon that has three horns(two over his hears and one in the middle of its muzzle). Three toes on each of its foot and three finger on each hand appeared from the Bey as it then short brown meteorites from its wings.

''What the heck is that Bey.'', Hikaru asked in shock as the meteorites hit Hydra's Whirlpool causing it to cancel.

''My whirlpool.'', Nakamaru exclaimed in shock as a small explosion with dust from the ground occurred, and as it cleared up, Nakamaru saw that his bey was sent back towards him and had stopped spinning completely while the whirlpool was gone with the Bey known as Leonidas in its place.

''Wh-who did that?Where are you?'', Hikaru asked a bit angrily as she looked around while her bey was then sent back towards her and also stopped spinning totally as well.

''And whose bey is that?'', Nakamaru asked as he looked around the Coliseum to see who launched it, and that's when he heard a voice coming from out of no where.

''That Bey would be mine.'', Coby answered back as he walked into the Coliseum's entrance with Nakamaru's and Hikaru's eyes on him as Savior Leonidas retreated back to his hand

''Who do you think you are messing with my Bey battle?'', Nakamaru asked as he was a bit angry about Coby interfering in his battling as he glared at Coby for a while.

''And who exactly are you anyway?'', Hikaru asked with her arms crossed a little upset that her and Nakamaru's battle was cut short even if she was going to lose anyway.

''Oh my name is Coby Potter.'', Coby replied as he revealed his name to Nakamaru and Hikaru without even looking at them because he was too busy staring at his Beyblade which kind of annoyed Nakamaru a bit.

''My name is Nakamaru Katane, and this is Hikaru.'', Nakamaru exclaimed as he picked up his Bey off of the ground which made Coby look at both Nakamaru and Hikaru after he heard that name.

''Y-You're, I've heard about you when I came into this town.'', Coby said with a small smile on his face as Hikaru and Nakamaru then stared at him in confusion.

''Are you just some fan who wants his autograph or something?'', Hikaru asked as she picked up her Aquario from the ground while she got slightly more irritated as Coby then looked directly at her.

''Actually I'm a bla-''. Coby was about to finish his sentence until he looked at her face, which made him look at her for a little while.

''Um are you ok?'', Nakamaru asked as he walked towards him noticing that he was looking at Hikaru.

''She's kind of cute!'', Coby thought to himself while starting blush slightly as Hikaru was getting a little weird ed out as Coby was still staring at her.

''Well this is officially getting weird and is also wasting my precious time. So see ya boys.'', Hikaru replied a bit freaked out as she started to walk towards the exit of the Colosseum which made Nakamaru yell towards her.

''He wait, what about our battle?'', Nakamaru yelled towards her as he waived his Bey in the air, but Hikaru no longer had any interest to battle him anymore.

''Sorry, but I don't have time for this; I need to rest up and save my power against my battle with Ginga tomorrow.'', Hikaru yelled back without even turning her head around as she walked right out of the Colosseum.

''Well this was a big waste of time! I'm leaving.'', Nakamaru exclaimed as he had irritated look on his face as he then looked up at the sky while noticing the sun was going down.

''See ya later Coby.'', Nakamaru said while he started to walk towards the exit, but that's when he was stopped in his tracks.

''Wait don't you want to battle with me?'', Coby asked as he finally regained mental awareness to his surroundings, which made Nakamaru look back at him.

''I head from a green haired big with a backwards had that you're pretty good.'', Coby exclaimed with a happy expression as he got out his bey, then place it on his launcher.

''Green hair? Backwards hat...Blake'', Nakamaru thought to himself as he realized Blake got him into this mess, but Nakamaru managed to say calm.

''Ok fine I'll battle you, but first answer me this why are you challenging me to a battle anyway?'', Nakamaru asked as he put his Hydra on his launcher and aimed it at the ground in front of Coby.

''That's what you want to know. That's simple!I'm traveling across Japan, so I battle strong opponents and become the number-one blader in the world, along with my Savior Leonidas 105HF.'', Coby explained as he readied himself for battle, which made Nakamaru think for while.

''Like I haven't heard that in before.'', Nakamaru though to himself as Coby started the countdown for battle.

''3..2..1'', Both Nakamaru and Coby exclaimed.

''Let it Rip.'', Both Nakamaru and Coby said simultaneously as they shot they ripped their rip cords and launched their Beys towards each other.

* * *

''Go Hydra.'', Nakamaru demanded as Hydra smashed into Leonidas, but it stayed in the same place not budging an inch.

''Sorry, but you'll need stronger attack if you hope to beat my Savior Leonidas, because of.'', Coby exclaimed as Hydra started to smash against Leonidas with it only being pushed back a little it.

''Sorry, but my Hydra's fusion wheel is Lernean. And you see those rough edges and the end? Well, it deals damage in one spin rotation, it even better than Ray Fusion Wheel'', Nakamaru explained as Hydra the separated itself from Leonidas.

''Where do you think, you're going?'', Coby asked as Leonidas chased after Hydra, which is exactly what Nakamaru wanted as Hydra then stopped moving as Leonidas got closer to it.

''Gotcha now,Hydra: Swift Swim'' , Nakamaru exclaimed with his hand out as Hydra spun towards Leonidas while it boosted its speed tremendously.

''What? Leonidas change course.'', Coby demanded a little surprised as Hydra raced towards Leonidas quickly and swiftly.

''To later! Go Hydra!'', Nakamaru demanded as Hydra smashed into Leonidas hardly, but sent it flying low in the air instead of being sent flying into the sky.

''Hmp. It must because of that Big Fusion Wheel with those eight blades?'', Nakamaru thought to himself as Leonidas was fall back to the ground.

''Not bad, but I'm not going to give up.'', Coby yelled as it was falling towards Hydra much to Nakamaru's shock.

''Huh?'', Nakamaru said is shock as Leonidas smashed on the edge of Hydra's Fusion Wheel.

''Wow that was pretty clever.'', Nakamaru exclaimed as it fusion wheel stared to tilt backwards.

''Thank you.'', Coby responded with a smile, but Nakamaru was done yet.

''But I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. Hydra:Infinite Strike.'', Nakamaru exclaimed with a smile as Hydra regained its balance then raced towards Leonidas then hit it repeatedly from all sides.

''What the heck is going on?'', Coby said in confusion but was still keeping his cool as he then started to smile.

''Hydra's Infinite Strike can boost its mobility allowing it to attack an opponent Bey at all sides, isn't that cool?'', Nakamaru asked as Hydra was attacking Leonidas without stop.

''This is really a good battle.'', Nakamaru said with a happy tone, but had a serious look on his face as Hydra kept attacking it.

''Not bad, but don't think for one second that I'm done. Special Move: Burning Dragon'', Coby exclaimed as his body was now surrounded by giant brownish red aura and then Leonidas appeared from the Bey while flames began to circle it and Hydra.

''Wh-What's this?'', Nakamaru asked as he covered his eyes because of the wind that was blowing around the area.

''Hahaha. This special move channels on the power of my Bladers Spirit, which is big trouble for you.'', Coby explained while laughing as the aura around his body was getting bigger the flames disappeared a Leonidas charged towards Hydra while still be surrounded by flames.

''Hydra counter attack.'', Nakamaru demanded with a serious look as it charged towards Leonidas.

''Huh what is he doing?'', Coby asked confused as he watched Hydra rush towards Leonidas, but when it made contact a huge explosion occurred

''What happened?'', Coby asked as he then saw Hydra get flung high into the air because of the impact

''That's it?'', Coby asked a little disappointed as he looked at Hydra falling back down, but Nakamaru didn't seem to mind at all.

''All according to plan! Hydra: Water Dragon'', Nakamaru said with glee as the two-headed sea serpent appeared from the falling Bey and shot a pulse of water that transformed into a humongous dragon made of water.

''Wh-What is that thing?'', Coby asked in shock as the water Dragon was coming down towards Leonidas.

''This is the strongest attack I have. Just give up.'', Nakamaru exclaimed in joy as his body was being surrounded by large blue aura.

''Hmp not a chance this battle is really getting me pumped.'', Coby said with a smile on his face as his body was getting surrounded by brown aura along with Leonidas ready to handle anything.

''Huh? You're just like Ginga you never back down from a challenge.'', Nakamaru sighed with a small smile on his face as The Water Dragon came closer to Leonidas whose power was growing by the second.

''INTERCEPT NOW!'', Coby demanded as Leonidas appeared from the Bey and then charged towards the Giant Water Dragon which opened its mouth.

''I never give up, I battle to the very end. This is what makes up my Blader spirit.'', Coby yelled as Leonidas finally made contact with the water dragon.


	16. Chapter 16 UPDATE

Attention fan's of my New Metal Fight story if you've read the summary then you know that I've decided to end this story because of my school work. Plus I currently doing three other stories and I just don't have that much time as I use too. So I'm putting it up for adoption. If anyone is interesting in adopting this story then please PM message me(and please make sure you have enough free time to do this story.) so I can explain to you the rules of adopting this story and what I was planning to do in the future chapters.

I'm so sorry that I have to end this story like this.


End file.
